


掩盖剂

by Eugenieeee



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenieeee/pseuds/Eugenieeee
Summary: 之前的tag不太对，让我重新发一遍





	1. Chapter 1

01  
克拉克今天有些奇怪。  
第一个发现这一点的，是坐在他旁边的路易斯。  
正当他盯着电脑屏幕陷入第七次长久的沉默时，路易斯走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“克拉克，你很不对劲。”  
本来是善意的举动，克拉克却像是被吓到了。  
他回过头的瞬间，路易斯甚至能看到他眼中的慌张和警觉，但一秒钟之后，这些情绪就被很好的收敛了，变成一个带着几分勉强的微笑。  
“我没事，路易斯。”克拉克说。  
但是他不是真的没事。  
就像别人跟你说“I am fine thank you”一样，他的没事，代表着一种礼貌的拒绝。  
他感谢路易斯对他的关心，只是这件事情过于私人，他没有办法对任何人宣之于口。  
按理说，今天早上他就该感觉到自己身体的不对劲。  
但是因为昨天晚上正义联盟开会开到太晚，早上被闹铃吵醒的克拉克整个人都有些恍恍惚惚。  
又因为突发事件，克拉克连牙都还没刷完，就不得不变身成超人，尽职尽责地救大都市于水深火热之中。  
在阻止了三场抢劫案两场车祸顺便接受了路边小女孩的蝴蝶结之后，我们的超人才从半梦半醒中清醒过来。  
而清醒过来的超人已经化身为小记者克拉克，准时准点的坐在星球日报的办公室里。  
也就是那一刻，他才发现，自己的身体里正涌起一阵一阵的热浪。而这股热浪里，带着瘙痒难耐的汹涌情潮。  
没错，克拉克是一个omega。  
他的发情期到了。  
就在今天。  
此时此刻，在星球日报办公室里。

02  
你问为什么没有人发现？  
那就要归功于掩盖剂了。  
掩盖剂，克拉克从没有那一刻是像现在这样感激掩盖剂这个伟大的发明——  
正义联盟里的人几乎都注射了掩盖剂。  
掩盖剂，顾名思义，会掩盖掉使用者身上的信息素，让使用者变成一个没有任何味道的beta。  
本来这个药剂是针对联盟里的Alpha发明的。  
当时发生了好几次omega因为alpha信息素失控而当街发情的事件。尽管蝙蝠侠，海王和神奇女侠都是能控制住自己信息素的人，但是难保哪一天，这几个人情绪一上来，信息素一个不小心外泄了，事情可能就会往不好的方向发展。  
超人在某一次会议上发表了自己对这件事的担心。  
亚瑟无所谓地耸耸肩：“我觉得我的信息素并没有这样的威胁。”海王的信息素，是一股大海的味道。据巴里描述，他从亚瑟的信息素里闻出了龙虾、海草和三文鱼。对于omega来说，这样的味道刺激的更多的是食欲，而不是性欲。  
亚瑟停顿了一下，说：“我觉得他才是最有嫌疑的。”他目光一转，悠悠地看向沉默不语的黑暗骑士。  
不知道从哪里来的传言。  
可能是来自某个被打败的敌人，又可能是哪个犄角旮旯里传来的小道消息。  
据说蝙蝠侠的信息素很性感。  
尽管联盟里没有人闻到过。  
此时，黑暗骑士的嘴巴抿成了冷峻的一条直线，冷冷地掷下了一句话：“我会处理。”  
半个月之后，联盟里就有了掩盖剂。

03  
超人也注射了掩盖剂。  
因为克拉克曾经在采访某个歌谭的某个知名花花公子的时候一个不小心泄露了一丁丁自己的信息素。  
彼时两个人约在一个高端的咖啡厅里。  
克拉克紧张得有些失态，忐忑不安地问了对方几个问题。  
布鲁斯韦恩并却没有回答他的问题，只是抬起头，用那双棕色的眼睛盯着他，用一种近乎优雅的语调说道：“是奶油蛋糕。”  
“您说什么？”克拉克一时半刻没有反应过来他在说什么。  
布鲁斯韦恩就又重复了一遍：“奶油蛋糕的味道，很甜。”  
看到布鲁斯韦恩眼底那点狭促的笑意时，克拉克才意识到，布鲁斯韦恩说的不是别的，是他的信息素。  
因为太紧张，他的信息素有一点点的外泄。  
很显然，这点悄悄逃跑的信息素，被眼前的人灵敏的捕捉到了。不仅如此，这个技艺高超的猎人还恶趣味地将猎物放在鼓掌之中逗弄。  
这让克拉克的耳根红到不能再红。  
他的头也低的不能再低。  
“我很抱歉。”克拉克说道。  
“你太紧张了。”布鲁斯韦恩说道。  
说完，他递给克拉克一张名片，“这次就先这样吧。我想，我们可以哪天约个时间再继续这个访问。”

04  
克拉克当然又约了布鲁斯韦恩。  
而且就在今天下午。  
真的是有够倒霉。  
克拉克在心里默默地想。  
其实昨天晚上，蝙蝠侠就跟他说过：“你身上，好像有一点甜味。”  
他还不以为然。  
掩盖剂会掩盖他的信息素。  
“应该是不小心沾上的吧。”他耸耸肩，回答道。  
现在回想起来，蝙蝠侠说的，可能真的是他的信息素。他因为FQ期将至，产生了连掩盖剂都差点掩盖不住的信息素暴动。

05  
采访约在了韦恩集团的总裁办公室。  
表明了来意后，克拉克被放了行。  
尽管办公室的门半开着，小记者依然象征性地敲了敲门。  
“请进。”布鲁斯韦恩的声音远远传来，克拉克这才小心翼翼地进了门。  
他本来以为布鲁斯会西装革履地坐在他的办公桌前，公事公办地等待他的到来。  
然而办公桌前却空无一人。  
“韦恩先生？”克拉克上下左右的张望。  
只见布鲁斯站在他身后，没有西装革履，布鲁西只穿了一件灰蓝色的衬衫，扣子还很随意地解到了胸口往上一厘米，是一个让人充满无限遐想的位置。不仅如此，他衬衫的袖子也被松松的挽起，手臂的肌肉曲线在空气中展露无遗。  
作为一个经历着特殊时期的omega，克拉克生理性地感到口干舌燥了。克拉克觉得自己现在就像是一个写着易燃易爆炸的大型炸药桶，只要一点点火花，他的理智就会在顷刻之间灰飞烟灭。  
而歌谭宝贝布鲁斯韦恩，早就不止是一点火花的程度，他是一把火。  
“早安，克拉克。”  
不知道是不是他的错觉。  
布鲁斯在念他的名字的时候，把R的发音拉的长了一些。配上他低沉沙哑的声线，这一句普通得不能再普通的问好，就被赋予了另一种活色生香的遐想。  
像是情人之间的耳鬓厮磨，又像是在进行某个不可言说的事的时候发出的低声喘息。种种遐想像电流一样在克拉克的脑海里霹雳吧啦的炸开，可怕得让他从头皮到脚趾一阵一阵的发麻。  
幸好有掩盖剂，克拉克庆幸地想，不然这个房间里的每一个角落，都要被他的信息素填满。  
那就太羞耻了。  
好在没多久，那种可怕的感觉就褪去了。  
克拉克稳定住心神，嘴角挽起一个职业性的微笑，对来人说道：“早安，韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯慢条斯理地走向自己的办公桌，一边走，一边漫不经心地看着拘谨的小记者，“我刚买了蛋糕，要一起吃吗。”  
他这么一说克拉克才发现，布鲁斯的手上正端着一个盘子，盘子上是一块奶油蛋糕。  
奶油蛋糕，眼前的小记者克拉克肯特，刚好也是奶油蛋糕味的。

06  
布鲁斯韦恩一定是在玩弄他。  
克拉克心想。  
这个认知让他有些恼羞成怒，尽管如此，体内的欲火却愈演愈烈。  
布鲁斯像一个绅士一样，有条不紊的把蛋糕分成小块，再一点一点地送进嘴里。整个过程像一个被刻意拉长的慢镜头，克拉克甚至可以清楚地看到，那一小块蛋糕是如何被布鲁斯的舌尖亲吻，然后投降般地，融化在歌谭宝贝唇齿之间的热度里。  
一个Alpha，当着他的面，把带着他信息素味道的奶油蛋糕含进嘴里。这个举动意味着什么？不言而喻。  
克拉克呼吸一滞。眼前的场景仿佛是一种慢性毒药，通过视觉，逐步地侵蚀他的其它感官。他觉得自己在一点一点地失去对大脑的控制权，有一个不知名、却又让他无法抵抗的力量，在他没有允许的情况下，运用了人类广阔无垠的想象力，他的大脑里编织出了一个又一个旖旎的幻境。  
这些无法控制的性幻想在克拉克眼前幻化出一个巨大的欲望黑洞。而发情期本能唤醒的情潮正一次又一次地，想要将克拉克推进这个深渊。  
克拉克的腿已经软了。他用手撑着眼前的办公桌，这才勉力支撑住自己，没有当场被突然拔高地欲望给击溃。与此同时，他也清楚地感觉到，自己的下体正不知羞耻地分泌出汁液，一副任人采撷的模样，等待着被哪个Alpha贯穿。  
偏偏这时布鲁斯韦恩还半挑起眼看着他。眼里包裹的火热就像他的暗示一样赤裸。  
“别傻站着，克拉克。我的办公室里可不缺椅子。”说着他站起来，绅士一样地，轻轻拉开了克拉克离几步之遥的椅子。  
“请坐，我的小记者。”布鲁斯微笑着说。  
因为腿使不上力，克拉克每一步都走的轻飘飘的，像踩在棉花上，一不小心，就要摔倒。更可怕的是从后穴传来的阵阵空虚感，那要了命的欲望随着他的动作不减反增，像一头躁动不安的野兽，一下又一下地撞击着理智设下的牢笼。  
几步路而已，克拉克出了一身的汗。直到真正坐下时，他提到嗓子眼儿的心，才落回胸膛里。  
“谢谢您。”克拉克抬头对布鲁斯露出了一个微笑，但就在下一刻，他的笑容就僵在了脸上——  
布鲁斯韦恩俯下身，在他颈边深吸了一口气，笑着说：“今天好像没这么紧张了呢。”  
说话间，灼热的呼吸撒在克拉克颈后的肌肤上。克拉克的身体本能地颤抖了一下，紧接着，那片肌肤就像被这呼吸灼伤了一般，肉眼可见地泛起了红色。  
不仅如此，这片红色还在以极快的速度向上蔓延，不一会儿，克拉克的脸上就布满了红晕。  
此时，布鲁斯已经坐回了克拉克对面。  
他饶有兴味的看着眼前的小记者。  
即使脸红成了一片，小记者没忘了从包里拿出自己的采访稿，并对他说道：“韦恩先生，我想我们可以开始今天的采访了。”  
布鲁斯点了点头。  
克拉克公事公办地开了头：“韦恩先生您好。很高兴这次能够采访到您，这是我的荣幸，也是整个星球日报的荣幸。感谢您在百忙之中抽出时间接受这个采访。”  
“被你采访，我也很开心。”布鲁斯富有磁性的嗓音里带着笑意。恍惚之间，克拉克甚至听出了几分对于情人的宠溺。  
迷人得简直无可救药。  
尽管表面上极其镇定，但只有克拉克自己知道，一切淡然自若都是表象，而表象里面包裹着的内核，早就像被好几百只野兽践踏过的草地，乱七八糟，一塌糊涂。  
克拉克用余光迅速地瞟了一眼那个漫不经心地男人，心里忿忿不平地加了一句。  
这几百只王八蛋的名字都叫布鲁斯韦恩。  
目光落回采访稿上，克拉克根据自己事先准备好的内容，一字一句的棒读：“请问韦恩先生，您是为什么选择资助了正义联盟呢？”  
听到这个问题，布鲁斯反而皱了皱眉，有点好笑地反问：“小记者，你的采访是不是都没有人看？”  
“啊？”克拉克发出疑惑的声音。一是奇怪他为什么会这么问，二是惊讶，这个人为什么会知道这些？  
布鲁斯把身体向前倾，像一个捕食者一样，一点一点地靠近了他的猎物，“你难道不觉得，比起这个，大家更关心我的下一个男朋友是谁吗？”  
克拉克不自在的吞了口口水。  
布鲁斯韦恩说的一点都没错。  
在写采访稿的之前，办公室里就举办过一次匿名调查。调查的问题就是“如果要采访布鲁斯韦恩，你最想问他什么问题？”。  
从投稿数量来说，那可谓是星球日报成立以来最成功的调查。如果说整个新闻圈是百花齐放，那么布鲁斯韦恩这个名字生来就是最能招蜂引蝶的那一朵，一听说这个调查是关于布鲁斯韦恩，大半个公司几乎都来了。  
当天下午，克拉克就收到了几箱子的问题。  
写着问题的小纸条在克拉克桌上堆成一座小山。  
克拉克还认认真真地一张一张看了过去。  
结果这些问题的火热程度简直令人咋舌。  
路易斯路过这座“问题山”时随意抽了一张。  
“请问布鲁斯韦恩……在床上喜欢用什么姿势？我的天，这都是些什么问题？”路易斯的表情，仿佛一个打翻了的调色盘，又是愤怒又是羞涩还有几分大开眼界的意思。  
克拉克无奈地举起了一沓小纸条，在路易斯眼前挥了挥：“光是关心这个问题的就有这么多。更不要说关心布鲁斯韦恩喜欢的类型，最敏感的部位，众多前任里和谁相性最好。我都怀疑要是布鲁斯韦恩真的出现在他们面前，不出两秒，就要被这群人扒的渣都不剩。”  
现在想起来，他自己真的是很傻很天真。  
布鲁斯韦恩什么段位？需要他克拉克肯特去操这个闲心吗。  
他现在自己都自身难保了。  
也就是那么走神了那么一小会儿，布鲁斯就已经神不知鬼不觉地绕到了他的身后。温暖的胸膛离克拉克只有一步之遥，布鲁斯两手撑在桌边，把克拉克整个围了起来。  
克拉克的身体瞬间紧绷。  
布鲁斯看准了这一瞬间的空隙，轻轻松松得，就把克拉克的采访稿拿到了手里。他由上至下浏览，神情愈发的不满。  
“布鲁斯韦恩先生，请您把我的采访稿还给我。”克拉克伸手就要去抢——  
对方却一个闪身，灵巧地避过。  
不仅如此，布鲁斯还顺势带走了克拉克的笔，开始在采访稿上涂涂改改。  
“韦恩集团的近期发展？不好。”打了个叉。  
“韦恩集团最近要推出什么新项目？没意思。”又打了个叉。  
“请您谈一谈自己的个人经历。真是老掉牙的问题。”这次是直接划掉。  
不出一分钟，那一面纸上的内容就被布鲁斯全盘否决。  
克拉克能怎么办？他就只能坐在那里干瞪眼，等着看这个祖宗什么时候消停——  
万恶的资本主义。  
划掉最后一个问题后，布鲁斯兴致缺缺得翻了页。  
“别看了，都是这种无聊的问题。”说着，克拉克就要把采访稿从他手上拿回来——  
就在他快要成功的时候，布鲁斯的手握住了他的手腕，把手指和稿纸之间的距离定格在了一厘米。  
克拉克疑惑地抬头，就看到对方像发现了什么有趣的东西一样，嘴角勾起一个暧昧不明的微笑。  
“这个问题不错。”  
这里面还有能让他觉得不错的问题？克拉克觉得有点不敢相信。他并不觉得自己后面的问题和前面有什么本质上的区别。  
在他惊讶的目光中，布鲁斯取下了贴在稿纸上的便利贴，一字一句地念出了便利贴上的问题：“请问布鲁斯韦恩，您最长的一次接吻记录是多久。”  
克拉克如遭雷击地僵在原地。  
他的老天爷啊。  
这究竟是他哪个不长脑的同事趁他不注意的时候放进去的。  
真是不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的队友。


	2. Chapter 2

07  
但是这一刻，克拉克知道，再怎么埋怨猪队友也于事无补，这场仗，他还是得硬着头皮自己面对——  
因为布鲁斯韦恩，这个神一样的对手，正似笑非笑地看着他。  
“要试试吗？我很乐意奉陪。”布鲁斯一边说着，一边把夹在指尖的纸片朝克拉克挥了挥，像在耀武扬威似的。  
“你该知道这只是个玩笑。”克拉克无奈地说，“如果我只拿到韦恩总裁的接吻记录作为下周商业板块的头条，那我保证，没等到下一期新闻面世，我就得拿着我的全部家当从星球日报的办公室里搬出去。”  
这个回答显然没有让对方满意，只见布鲁斯失望地撇了撇嘴，脸上写满了无趣两个字『所以你还是要我回答那些无聊的问题。』  
布鲁斯这时候的样子像极了某一种小动物，因为没有得到自己应得的奖励，顿时对什么都变得兴致缺缺。克拉克无法立刻叫出这种小动物的名字，但他毫无疑问的被自己的敌人击中了恻隐之心。  
不过这种状态没有持续太久，发情期的高热再次涌了上来，把他的整个大脑弄得像一锅沸腾的浆糊。发情热带领着的军队浩浩荡荡地兵临城下，一次又一次地发动攻击。负隅顽抗的理智被前赴后继的冲击波冲散，只剩零零星星的几个小兵，还在誓死守卫着最后的堡垒。现在，那些小兵正冲着他大喊：没有时间了，你必须速战速决！  
没错，速战速决。赶快结束这场访问，然后冲回家，用最快的速度给自己打上两针抑制剂，然后就天下太平了。  
这么想着，克拉克恢复了作为一个记者的专业素养，微笑着说道『感谢您对我们工作的支持。』  
官方的腔调。  
这似乎让布鲁斯韦恩的有些不悦。他收起了玩味的笑意，嘴角抿成一条紧绷的直线。  
那条直线甚至让克拉克肯特联想到了一个根本不可能出现在这里的人——  
目光往上一寸，那里没有蝙蝠面具。反之，他的视线碰到了布鲁斯那双浅灰色的眸子。  
像是一只打瞌睡的小鸟没有意识到自己的坠落，直到它的一片羽毛浸入了湖面，它才急匆匆地拍打翅膀，又羞又窘的飞走。  
克拉克就像那只小鸟，他意识到了自己窘态，逃亡一样地移开了目光。  
所以和那只小鸟一样，他错过了布鲁斯湖水一样的眼睛因为他的一个举动而漾出波纹的瞬间。  
『可我从来不做亏本的买卖。』只听到布鲁斯在他耳边说道。  
一抬头，布鲁斯已经换上了那副他熟知的样子——火辣，轻佻，非常的哥谭宝贝。  
所以他是被头脑发热成什么样才会觉得这个人像蝙蝠侠？  
这明明就还是那个万恶的资本家。  
克拉克的内心其实早就咬牙切齿，但是表面上，他依然试图用协商的语气说：『我认为我们之间是非常积极的互利互惠关系。』  
『你是从我这讨到便宜了没错，可是要忍受那些无聊问题的人是我。克拉克，天底下可没有这么好做的生意。』紧接着，布鲁斯话锋一转，把克拉克反驳的话堵在了嘴里，『不过我有一个办法。』  
『什么？』  
『用一个有意思的问题换一个没有意思的问题。』  
『怎么换？』  
『关于你的问题，对我来说都非常有意思。』  
猎人明目张胆地在猎物面前抛下了诱饵。克拉克知道，这一定是什么看似无足轻重，实则危机四伏的博弈游戏——像布鲁斯韦恩这样的资本家，就是喜欢打着公平交易的幌子让对方输的血本无归，对他而言，这个交易无疑是危险的。  
然而——克拉克转念一想，他好像也没什么可以输的，顶多是让对方占一点口头上的便宜罢了，无可厚非。  
他抬头对上布鲁斯韦恩那双狐狸一样狡黠的眼睛，点了点头。毫不意外，对方的嘴角勾起了一个意味深长的笑。  
『你现在有男朋友吗？』布鲁斯的语气和他的笑一样意味深长。  
『没有。』回答这个问题甚至不需要用到大脑，克拉克想，如果他有一个名叫男朋友的东西的话，那么他有很大概率会为一年里的那几天早早地请好假，而不是像现在这样忘的彻彻底底——毕竟距离上一次发情期已经有一年了，谁会记得这个广义上的『一年前的某一天』究竟具体到哪一天？  
『那现在应该……』  
应该轮到我了。最后的四个字还没有说出口，布鲁斯韦恩的脸就在他的视线里一下子放大。克拉克还没有来得及反应过来究竟发生了什么，他的嘴唇就已经和一个柔软又温热的东西碰上了。  
一秒钟之后他反应过来，那是嘴唇，是布鲁斯韦恩的嘴唇。  
也就是那一刻，那几个死守着理智堡垒的小兵骤然发现，城楼之下，是敌军的千军万马。那些训练有素的士兵抬上了他们最可怕的武器，而黑漆漆的炮口正对着不堪一击的城门。  
一个有点绝望的声音喃喃自语，『来不及了。』  
是真的来不及了。  
发情的omega本身就处在燃烧的临界点，只要一点点热度，隐藏在那副身躯之下的情欲就会刹那间引爆——  
那正好是布鲁斯韦恩嘴唇的温度。  
接二连三的爆炸声里，那道象征着理智的城门轰然倒塌。城门洞开，烟尘飞扬。属于克拉克肯特的领地毫无保留地暴露在敌人的铁蹄和箭矢之下。  
酥麻的感觉像过电一样，从嘴唇相触的地方蔓延到四肢百骸——哥谭宝贝把令人意乱情迷的魔力注入了每一道箭矢。在那一刻，万箭齐发，被箭矢刺破的细胞在那一瞬间死去，他们心甘情愿地背叛了原有的信仰，成为本能忠实的奴仆。  
克拉克知道，自己应该再努力抵抗一下，也许还有那么万分之一的可能性，他的反抗能够力挽狂澜，阻止即将到来的本能的暴政。奈何身体内部悄然发生的叛变刹那间抽光了他所有的力气，他手脚发软，几乎摇摇欲坠——  
这种变化显然也没有逃过猎人敏锐的双眼。  
布鲁斯的双臂环住了他，是支撑，又是一种禁锢。一只手带着几乎要灼伤皮肤的热度，贴上了克拉克的后颈。粗粝的指腹在上面摩挲，几乎在同时，那处敏感的皮肤就变得通红。布鲁斯知道，在那层薄薄的皮肤下，是omega的命门。那个鲜活的，扑扑跳动的腺体正在酝酿一场前所未有的暴动——  
它们要集体反抗的对象，就是眼前的这个，试图极力否认自己身体异样的omega。  
克拉克的双眼和双唇都紧紧地闭着，企图用这种类似英勇就义的表情说服对方，让对方放弃这个吻。殊不知就在刚才的动作里，后颈传来的阵阵酥麻让他无法控制的颤栗。而这细微的颤抖透过紧紧相贴的肢体，被布鲁斯全数知悉。  
布鲁斯极有耐心地吻着克拉克。嘴唇贴着嘴唇，一下轻一下重，像是两个相爱的少年之间交换的第一个吻一样，温暖柔软又虔诚。呼吸是滚烫的，时不时落在克拉克的脸上，过高的温度让热意升腾上了克拉克的脸颊。此时此刻，他整个人都是红的。  
可爱的让人想要咬上一口。  
但布鲁斯没有这么做，仅仅是以手代劳，轻轻地丈量他意欲亲吻的每一寸肌肤。  
他的小记者比想象中的还要害羞，仅仅是这样一个动作，那双蝴蝶一样的睫毛就不住地轻颤。他几乎想去碰一碰那一双蝴蝶翅膀，却转而绕道，抚上了克拉克红的要滴血的耳廓。  
果不其然，那双离他不到一毫米的唇间，溢出了一声轻轻的喘息。  
睫毛翕动，克拉克微微地张开双眼。情欲像是细碎的阳光，星星点点地撒在两道湖蓝色的眼波里，最后变换成一种新的颜色。比天空要蓝，但也会钻进人的心里出不来。  
所有的贪婪都在那一秒种开始膨胀。  
布鲁斯的眼神变了，气息变了，就在那一瞬间，好像什么都变了——  
这个吻突然以暴风骤雨一样的方式急转直下，就在那一瞬间，属于眼前Alpha的信息素铺天盖地地席卷而来，克拉克甚至来不及发出一声惊叹，对方的舌头就撬开了他的双唇，带着湿热的情潮于他共舞。  
辛辣又迷人的味道填满了他的每一个细胞，原本嗷嗷待哺的omega本能再那一瞬间终于得到了自己想要的东西，一声满足的叹息之后，欢愉又贪婪地叫着更多，更多。  
克拉克不得不承认，那一刻，自己是完完全全地丧失了理智。布鲁斯韦恩的信息素像一场突如其来的海啸，还来不及喊救命，他已经连人带魂统统倾覆在这场天灾里。  
他张开嘴，海水源源不绝地灌进他的身体里，他的肺被撑到最大，每一寸空间都被布鲁斯的信息素填满。  
缺氧使他头晕目眩，但他却没有足够的理智断言，这种仿佛被抛入云端的意乱情迷究竟是因为缺氧还是因为这个吻。  
Alpha的信息素在他的身体里乱窜，每到一个地方，那里就放起了烟花，噼里啪啦地乱做了一团——就只用了这么一小会儿，他从头皮到脚趾，没有一个地方不在因为快感颤栗——那些被Alpha信息素抚慰着的细胞，像失去了理智的一样，疯狂地在他身体里跳起舞来——一场混乱又失序的狂欢，把克拉克弄得筋疲力尽。  
混乱不堪的脑海中，响起了『啪』的一声。  
是一个气球突然被戳破的声音，又有可能是因为过于饱满，不堪重负的外壳裂出了一个小小的口，才有了啪的一声。  
克拉克没有意识到那是什么。  
但好像，似乎，有一点不对劲。  
他体内乱做一团的omega信息素像得到了一个统一的信号，一股脑地往那个小口子里钻。小小的开口不断的被冲破，扩大。  
直到空气里出现了一丝不正常的甜味，克拉克仿佛被人当头一棒，敲傻在了原地——  
日哦。  
他今晚上一定要找蝙蝠侠理论一下。  
掩盖剂这种东西，和alpha亲着亲着就失效了可怎么行！！  
我干！

08  
布鲁斯韦恩很懵逼。  
尽管这个词非常的OOC，但是，当下这个情况只有用懵逼这个词才能表达他内心深处的疑问，以及疑问中夹杂的那一丝丝愤怒的小火星子。  
所以这发生了什么呢？  
事情要从一分钟之前说起。  
一分钟前，两个人吻的难舍难分。  
信息素有了，发情热有了，接下来的发展也就水到渠成了。韦恩总裁下一个男朋友的名字叫克拉克肯特这件事也就八九不离十。  
本来就是个板上钉钉的事嘛。  
正当哥谭宝贝把钉子安上，准备一锤定音的时候，他突然感觉到一道直勾勾的视线——  
原本被他亲的七荤八素不知道今夕何夕的克拉克突然睁开了眼睛，直勾勾地，瞪他。  
布鲁斯有一种不详的预感。  
果然，下一秒，克拉克就一把把他推开了。  
所以，为什么？  
空气里的信息素浓得化不开。  
这样的浓度，就好像是他俩刚才淋漓尽致地干了一场一样。  
克拉克明明想要他。  
眼前的omega脸上还泛着潮红，急促的呼吸间，带着布鲁斯韦恩的信息素的空气还在被他不停地吞吐，就连他瞪他的目光都流露着风情。更不要说那双唇，那双被他吮吻得红肿的双唇，唇边还留着一丝透明的津液。  
就是那双唇间，吐出了一个名字。  
“蝙蝠侠……”  
其实原话是，妈的一定要找蝙蝠侠算账。  
但是克拉克一不小心就把自己的心理活动给说出来了，不仅说出来了，还没有说完整，等传到布鲁斯那里，就只剩下蝙蝠侠三个字。  
咬牙切齿的语气也因为刚才经历的情事变得软绵绵地，落在布鲁斯的耳朵里，就变成了另一个故事。  
“蝙蝠侠？因为他？”所以你才拒绝我？  
布鲁斯轻轻地问，句末，落下一声叹息。  
克拉克脑子里还乱的跟一锅粥一样，根本没有反应过来对方说了什么，所以也对这句话也没有任何的表示。  
他低着头，沉默地不说话。  
布鲁斯把他的举动解读成一种默认。他点了根烟，烟草的味道深深地吸进肺里，再深深地呼出来。  
喜欢谁不好啊，喜欢蝙蝠侠。  
那家伙有什么好？  
又死板，又固执，不解风情还不会谈恋爱。  
布鲁斯闷闷地又吸了口烟。  
烟雾缭绕。  
有了尼古丁的味道，空气好像都变得沉重起来。  
克拉克不懂这种气氛从何而来。  
他觉得这种时候，走为上策是最好的对策。  
收好包裹，他刚想悄无声息地溜走，没想到一站起来，对方的眼睛就自动地盯住了他。  
一看到那双眼睛，关于刚才那个吻的记忆就像跑马灯一样闪现。天雷勾地火，过了电一样的酥麻。  
克拉克的腿没出息地软了——  
幸好，布鲁斯接住了他。  
衬衫之下，他感觉到了布鲁斯炙热的体温，还有砰、砰、砰的心跳声。  
越跳越快，也分不清是谁的。  
腾地一下，克拉克地脸又烧起来了。  
他疯狂地捂住脸，嘴里含糊不清地说出一句：“很抱歉……”这太丢脸了。  
布鲁斯的心一下子沉了下去，安慰般地摸了摸克拉克头顶柔软的头发，笑着说：“你不用道歉。”  
很久以前，有一个很low的问题。  
如果自己喜欢的人喜欢的是“别人”怎么办？  
布鲁斯的选择是当一个绅士。  
他绅士地把克拉克扶了起来，绅士地把他带进自己专用的电梯，再绅士地把他送回酒店。  
彬彬有礼，挑不出任何毛病。  
酒店的地下停车场，他又点了一根烟。  
余光里，是一个欲言又止的克拉克。  
“怎么了？”他以为一停车就要离开的那个人此刻还呆在副驾上。  
“我可能，还得再等等。”克拉克支支吾吾地说道。  
但布鲁斯一下就懂了。  
克拉克身上的信息素还没有散去，只要他一走出车门，方圆十里的alpha都会闻到他身上甜蜜的味道。  
这让布鲁斯又露出那种野兽一样的目光。  
“如果你不介意的话，我可以帮你。”  
“啊？”  
“我是说，临时标记。”  
布鲁斯握住了克拉克的手腕，而克拉克没有拒绝。  
那截手腕白生生的藏在袖子里。隐隐约约可以看到，在皮肤下面，青色的血管向里延伸，那就是他待会要咬下去的地方。  
布鲁斯解开了扣子，迫不及待地吻了上去。  
嘴唇触碰皮肤的力道很克制，和之前的吻截然不同，那一个是热吻，这一个更像是离别，带着无限的珍惜与遗憾，吻上这偷来的一点温存。  
克拉克有一种被另一个人捧上心间的错觉。  
这一刻的布鲁斯温柔地让他心脏发疼。  
这种感觉一直持续着。  
像是一阵会让人泛起酸涩的麻醉剂。  
犬齿刺破了皮肤，克拉克都没有感觉到疼痛，直到最后，他都是恍惚地被这份温柔包裹着。  
他下了车。  
嘴里还留着布鲁斯的信息素。  
辛辣却性感的味道，是酒。  
但后调里泛苦。

09  
夜很沉默。  
但比夜更沉默的是布鲁斯韦恩。  
韦恩集团的总裁今天下班得出乎意料的早，更令人出乎意料的是，下了班之后的布鲁斯韦恩没有出现在任何一个灯红酒绿的派对，反而是像一个乖小孩一样径直回了家。  
就连无所不知的阿尔弗雷德这一次也被震惊了。  
他手里的工作甚至还没有放下，就看到自家的少爷一言不发地把自己关进了书房。  
这似乎有点不妙，这位在韦恩家工作了数十年的老管家心想，自从过了青春期，他家的少爷就很少把自己关在房间里了。如果他没记错的话，上一次他把自己关了进去，是因为大都会的超人——  
那这一次又是什么问题？阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头，在心里深深地叹了口气。孩子啊，总是反复无常，令人忧心啊。

10  
担忧的老管家当然不会坐以待毙。  
在韦恩家最不令人省心的某位成年人把自己关了五个小时之后，阿尔弗雷德掐断了手上的秒表，烤箱里的小饼干也刚好新鲜出炉。  
阿尔弗雷德把一个个色泽金黄的小饼干摆好，来到了书房门前。  
叩叩叩——  
无人回应。  
阿尔弗雷德把这视做一种默许。  
于是他推开了门，看到了坐在自己书桌前，沉默的布鲁斯。  
沉默把他凝成了一座雕塑。他也像一座雕塑一样，用一种深沉的情绪，把自己与世间所有轻快明亮的事物隔开——  
唉。  
老管家在心里叹了口气。  
也不知道自家少爷这种一有心事就装深沉的毛病哪里来的。  
但是众所周知，在韦恩家，管家侠是无所不能的，这个无所不能里当然也包括了：如何在不伤害当时人自尊心的前提下，婉转地让布鲁斯自发主动地说出自己内心深处的小秘密。简称，套话。  
套话的过程有三步。  
第一步，静悄悄地走进布鲁斯韦恩小少爷的书房，在雕塑化的布鲁斯旁边，不动声色地放上一盘刚刚烤好的小甜饼。  
刚出炉的小饼干香气逼人，牛奶，黄油，蜂蜜混合在一起的香甜味道轻飘飘地漂浮在书房的空气里。  
阿尔弗里德的余光敏锐地捕捉到，依旧沉浸在自己忧郁之中的布鲁斯，自以为无人发现地，飞快地朝小甜饼的方向撇了一眼。  
第二步，为小甜饼配上新鲜的茶水。  
阿尔弗雷德行云流水地完成了这一项工作。  
今天，依旧是热气腾腾的伯爵红茶。  
茶色的水面上，倒映出布鲁斯紧抿的嘴角。  
阿尔弗雷德担忧地看了布鲁斯一眼，但最终没有说什么。  
空气里有一声极轻的叹息。  
布鲁斯僵硬的表情有了一丝松动。  
第三步，也是最后一步。  
布鲁斯的余光里，那一双静止不动的皮鞋悄悄地移开。他终于忍不住抬头，叫住了老管家离去的背影：“阿尔弗雷德……”  
计划达成。  
今天也是管家侠大获全胜的一天。  
老谋深算的管家侠停住了脚步，转过头，恭恭敬敬地说道：“我有什么能帮您的吗？”  
布鲁斯的眼睛直直盯着他。  
潜台词就是在说，他有。  
接下来的几秒钟里，布鲁斯深深地吸了几口气，似乎要开始讲述他心里的那个故事。阿尔弗雷德准备好了洗耳恭听，但始终没有听到除了呼吸之外的声音。事实是，布鲁斯的嘴巴张开了几次又闭上，好像有什么哽在喉咙里，阻止着他的动作。  
“您不需要着急。我会站在这里，直到您说完。”阿尔弗雷德说道。  
布鲁斯一副败下阵来的表情。  
好久之后，阿尔弗雷德才听到从书桌后面传来一个闷闷的声音。  
“阿尔……你说，蝙蝠侠怎么谈恋爱？”  
哈？  
阿尔弗雷德狐疑地挑高了眉。  
他甚至有点怀疑自己耳朵出现了问题。  
所以，刚才，他家少爷问他，蝙蝠侠要怎么谈恋爱？  
呵呵，这一定是一个笑话。  
“我的耳朵可能出现了一些问题，您刚才是在问我蝙蝠侠怎么谈恋爱？”  
布鲁斯僵硬地点了点头。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的眼睛可能也有点问题。  
但管家侠显然是万能的，即使在这么找不着边的状况下，他依然能够高速地运转自己谷歌一样的大脑，与此同时，一本正经地满嘴跑火车，组合出一个听起来相当靠谱的答案——  
“爱情这个东西，其实是一种超越思维，超越逻辑的本能。它有着与生俱来的美感，但这种美感充斥着未知和荒谬。你不知道它从哪里来，也不知道它要把你带到哪里去。每个人的去向都是不同的，归宿也是不同的。与其问我，您不如去问一问蝙蝠侠本人？”  
蝙蝠侠本人陷入了无尽的沉默。  
“对了，还有一点。那些花花公子游戏人间的手段，最好不要对自己的真爱使用。这个世界上，只有真心换真心。”阿尔弗雷德犀利地又补了一刀


	3. Chapter 3

11  
酒店。  
克拉克整个身子都陷进了被子里，床很柔软，他却没有睡意。  
一闭上眼，今天发生过的一系列事情就会不请自来地找到他，在他脑海里自动循环播放。从布鲁斯韦恩慢条斯理地吃蛋糕开始，到他轻轻亲吻他手腕动作，结束后再重播，没有停止键。  
这可真是糟糕透了。  
克拉克埋进被子里，整个人红的像个煮熟的虾子。  
手腕那个临时标记依然在发挥着它的作用。  
发情热带来的影响逐渐减轻，但越是清醒，心跳就越快。被Alpha咬过的地方已经开始愈合，结疤的地方却开始发痒。  
那种痒，像猫抓心一样，别人看不到异样，但是自己却是明明白白，它一点一点地往最要命的地方钻。无声无息、无色无味，但却可怕得很——  
克拉克情愿把它归结为发情期荷尔蒙爆发的后遗症——对付这种后遗症，最好的办法就是打上几针强效的抑制剂，再好好地睡上一觉。所有的一切就该烟消云散不是吗？  
未来是美好的。  
怀着这样的期盼，克拉克进入了梦乡。

12  
时钟指向八点四十分。  
克拉克从梦中惊醒。  
这个梦，用两句俗话说，叫做：  
人生不仅有诗和远方还有眼前的苟且，和日有所思夜有所梦。  
如果这个说法你没有看懂的话，没关系，用一种通俗易懂的语言来说，事情的起因经过结果应该总结成以下的故事。  
起因，他怀着对未来的美好期盼，在身心俱疲的情况下睡着了。  
结果，他被这个梦吓醒了。  
什么美好的期盼统统都是狗屁。  
克拉克往自己的下半身探了探，用四个字形容，泛滥成灾。  
几个小时前被压下去的发情热卷土重来，雄赳赳气昂昂地对着克拉克一顿狂吼：你他妈再不给我找根棒子休怪我自己动手。  
绝了。  
他摸了摸自己濡湿的底裤，绝望的想：omega怎么能是这个亚子。  
这个世界，就nmb离谱。  
离谱这两个字，概括了梦里发生的所有故事。  
总而言之，他做了一个春梦——  
在梦里，他依然是那个屁颠屁颠地要去采访布鲁斯韦恩的小记者。但是到了总裁办公室，那个坐在办公桌后面的人却不是布鲁斯韦恩——那个人戴着黑色的蝙蝠面具，穿着黑色的制服——是蝙蝠侠。  
梦里的克拉克竟然只是小小的惊讶了一下，然后就毫无芥蒂地接受了这个设定。  
少年，你的心怎么比黑洞还大？克拉克以上帝视角疯狂吐槽。  
后来的发展和早上的情节类似。  
吃蛋糕，亲吻，还有一不小心摔进那个坚硬炙热的怀抱里。  
蝙蝠侠试图把他扶起来，他的屁股却一不小心碰到了某个很硬很粗很长很R18的东西。  
两个人对视。  
天雷勾地火，宝塔镇河妖。  
接下来要发生什么，就不需要多说了。  
亲吻，爱抚，他俩衣服都脱了，就差临门一脚，蝙蝠侠来了一句：『这里有抑制剂，你自己打两针。』  
日！！！！！！！  
这句话，直接勾起他一年前的回忆。  
一年前的发情期。  
他在和蝙蝠侠夜巡。  
捅了几个贼窝，正乐滋滋地往回走。  
发情期就这么猝不及防地来了。  
他当时差点给跪下。  
也不知道是为什么，他看了看眼前的蝙蝠侠，发现对方也在看他。  
四目相对，他鬼使神差地说：『要不然，你直接标记我吧。』  
蝙蝠侠的脸色直接变得僵硬了。  
不要问他怎么能从一张被面具遮掉一半的脸上看出来脸色僵硬四个字，反正他就是看出来了。  
然后对方朝他扔了两管液体，说出了上面那句话。  
『抑制剂，你自己打。』  
春梦直接变噩梦。  
克拉克直接从床上弹了起来，恶狠狠地诅咒道：妈的蝙蝠侠，好歹在梦里给老子干完啊。  
留下这种烂摊子，他还要自己擦屁股，这合适吗？？  
这种经历足够评选年度最惨omega了吧。  
绝了，这简直惨绝人寰。  
所以他今天为什么要推开布鲁斯韦恩？对方都那样表示了他还矜持个什么劲儿。蝙蝠侠又没性趣和他当炮友，更不会有什么进一步发展。这种时候，布鲁斯韦恩，哥谭宝贝向你发出了组队申请，你还不接受？真的，傻子吧。  
傻子克拉克安详地倒回了床上。  
但是卷土重来的发情热并没有就此放过他。  
无论他在心里默念多少次色即是空空即是色并且在全文背诵的过程中夹杂了一些痛骂蝙蝠侠的话语也无济于事。  
事实证明，他每在心里每喊一句带有蝙蝠侠的话，他身体里那些因为到了小动物交配的季节而蠢蠢欲动无处安放的细胞就集体高潮一次。  
尽管那一句话是『蝙蝠侠我操你妈！』  
他的那些细胞也会自动理解成『蝙蝠侠操我。』然后像见到爱豆的迷妹一样失声尖叫狂欢。  
他作为一个omega，怎么就这么难呢。  
克拉克认命地把裤子脱了，钻进了被子里。  
被子里很黑。  
黑的像『月黑风高夜，杀人放火时』那么黑。  
克拉克，一个根正苗红的青年，决定在这一刻背叛革命。  
他要做坏事。  
但这里毕竟不是家里。  
只有用被子把自己裹住，才能掩盖住他从头红到脚趾间的羞耻心——  
人类在性这个方面总是可以无师自通。  
更何况，想象力也是一个不错的老师。  
克拉克的手颤颤巍巍地伸进了自己内裤的边缘。  
向下，延伸。最后探进了那个温暖湿热的穴口。  
OK，理性的堤坝已经被冲踏，潮水涌了上来，我们的克拉克呢？他在水里吐泡泡。  
都21世纪了，怎么还会有这么弟弟的成年人？  
仅仅是把手指伸进去，似乎就已经耗尽了克拉克肯特所有的力气。  
电量不足的克拉克肯特把手指放了进去，一动不动。散发着高热的甬道就自发主动地把入侵的异物紧紧含住，他却像被这个热度熔化了一样，进退两难地不知道如何是好。  
所以那些爱情动作小电影里都是骗人的吧。  
DIY这种事情，光是把手指伸进去就已经羞耻度爆表了，怎么可能还有力气去戳戳戳在嗯嗯啊啊的一通乱叫啊。  
多要命啊……  
克拉克甚至有一种出师未捷身先死的感觉。满襟的泪啊无处流，要不然就算了吧。眼一闭一睁，硬睡一天，说不定明早起来屁事没有了。  
他这么想着，刚要把手指往外抽——  
电话就响了。  
不是那种普通的电话，是被超人同志踹在神奇斗篷里的联盟专用电话。  
嗡嗡地震动声就在他的胸口，发情期中异常敏感的乳头被这动作震的发麻。过电一样的快感从乳尖开始，一路麻到了头皮。  
他的身体因为快感而颤抖着，想要往回抽的手指一个不小心就又插进去一个指节，刚刚好，抵上了一个奇妙的位置。  
像是一口咬破一个快要熟透的桃子，戳到那个点的瞬间，他的身体像是开启了一个奇妙的开关，原本只是含住手指的小穴骤然缩紧，像是要把它死死地留在里面。一小股透明的汁液从更深的腔体里喷射出来，顺着手指向下流。克拉克整个手都被自己的淫水沾满，不仅如此，还有更多的汁水在往外溢出，滴滴答答地落在了洁白的床单上，留下一摊深一度的水渍。  
酥麻又爽利的快感从尾椎骨直冲头顶，他甚至来不及思考，呻吟就已经先一步的脱口而出。  
“啊……”  
他整个身体都浸在了陌生的感觉中，脑海里一片空白。  
以至于他完完全全没有意识到，电话那边传来了一声不自然地咳嗽，“你没事吧。”  
妈蛋！  
他怎么忘了联盟的电话是有10秒钟不接就立刻自动接通的功能的！！！  
这个功能蝙蝠侠美其名曰叫做确保大家的人身安全，但是现在一看，真尼玛坑爹啊！！！  
如果羞耻度这种东西能够可视化的话，那么此时此刻，克拉克头顶的那个计量表一定是一路飙红飙到头，滋滋地开始冒烟。  
你看，当事人已经因为过于羞耻，当场死机在原地。  
他现在匿名去找网友求助一下还来得及吗？标题就叫“我叫床的声音被同事听到了怎么办，在线等，急！”，或者让他打个电话给露易丝场外求助一下？不用想，露易丝一定会用嫁女儿一样的语气激动万分说，“天呐克拉克你终于要嫁出去了！”然后锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣八抬大轿地给他打包送走。  
还没有等克拉克想好解决的方法，电话的那头就又传来了一个问句：“你没事？”  
深沉、平静的声音。  
却让克拉克呼吸一滞，是蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克“嗯”了一声作为回答。  
意识到是蝙蝠侠的那一刻，他的世界万籁俱寂。时间和思维在那一刻同时停了下来，声音的主人把他牢牢地捉住，不费吹灰之力。  
有什么东西在那一刻消失了，又有什么东西在那一刻开始复苏——和发情热无关，那是一种更深切的渴望。它是种在心脏里的一颗种子，刺破心壁，顽强又倔强地从那里面里长了出来，它孜孜不倦地汲取鲜血作养分，痛并快乐着。  
克拉克以为它早就枯死了。  
在一年前蝙蝠侠拒绝他的那一刻。  
他以为这个注定不会开花的种子早就被恶劣的自然环境给连根拔起，但它的根始终残留在他的心上。  
爱情，求而不得的爱情。  
“我没事。”克拉克答道。  
电话那头，蝙蝠侠没有任何回答，他的呼吸声透过电话线均匀的传进克拉克的耳朵里，仅仅是这样，他的身体就在一次地发起高热。  
你瞧，连他的本能都知道，蝙蝠侠是最可怕的春药。  
电话就被他放在胸口，电波一阵又一阵地传来，细微到几乎不存在的颤动让他的心脏噗通噗通地跳动。  
他红着脸，模样纯情到极致。  
但在他人看不到的地方，薄薄的被子掩盖住了他手下的动作。谁能想到，这个羞涩的少年竟然在黑暗之中，上眼着令人完全相悖的戏码——  
在那里，他向心底的渴望屈膝下跪，俯首称臣，丝毫不抵抗即将到来的反噬。  
一根手指变成了两根，但依然不知餍足，他又送进去了一根手指，把穴口撑得满满当当，连一丝缝隙也不留下。他的下身濡湿一片。如果仔细听，还能听到粘腻的水声，那是手指在模拟性交的动作不停地抽插。  
他的脑海里跑马灯一样地闪过梦里的情节。  
交缠的吻，灼人的热度，每一样都把他推进更深的深渊之中，他想要找到之前那个敏感点，但每一次都擦肩而过。心里的那头野兽因为始终得不到满足而焦躁不安，一次又一次地想要冲破禁锢它的牢笼。好几次，喉间的呻吟就要脱口而出，克拉克不得不捂住自己的嘴，好让它乖乖的留在肚子里。  
“你今晚有事吗？”  
“没…没有。”  
对方的声音像是往他的身体里注入了一股电流。酥酥麻麻的感觉一下就蔓延到了每一个细胞。  
那个暴躁地野兽突然欣喜若狂，是这里。  
他放任自流地加快了手指抽插的速度，一阵阵地快感像浪潮一样，冲刷着他每一个细胞。每一个浪头打上来都让他爽的脚趾发麻，他以为那就是全部，但下一次浪潮却把他送向了更高处。  
他被一次一次地抛向天空，但这还不是尽头。  
他的幻想为他插上了翅膀，他想象着插在自己身体里的并不是他的手指，而是梦里隔着布料碰到的东西。而那个他求而不得的人正在他身后抱他，在一次又一次地冲撞里给予他无上的欢愉。  
但电话依然没有挂断。  
克拉克依然还有最后一丝的理智。  
他不能让蝙蝠侠听到。  
他死死地捂住了嘴，越来越快的冲撞几乎要把他的呻吟给撞出来。  
高潮来临时，他像被抛入无尽高空后垂直坠落。云和雾在他眼前模糊成白茫茫的一片，他浑身颤抖地咬住了自己的手臂，眼角不受控制地落泪。  
他想要一个人接住他，却最终摔在了地上。  
床单上的一滩水渍和屏幕上的正在通话四个字都在提醒他自己有多狼狈。  
他不知道电话那头的人是不是听到了什么。  
对方的沉默让他喘不过气来。  
他从一个很荒唐的梦里清醒了。  
理智回来的时候，自我麻醉的药剂也过期了。刚才有多快乐，现在就有多难受。  
他害怕对方说话，又害怕对方不说话。  
不管怎么样都很尴尬。  
就在他要把电话挂掉的时候，蝙蝠侠开口了：“黛安娜今晚请假了，你有时间跟我一起夜巡吗？”  
“什么时候？”  
“午夜。”  
现在是十点钟。  
时间充裕。  
他可以迅速的跑到联盟给自己打上抑制剂，然后开始夜巡。

12  
联盟。  
他以为自己来得已经够早了，但很显然，有人比他来的更早——他的心里甚至产生了莫名其妙的罪恶感，好像上课铃打响二十分钟后，猫着腰偷偷溜进教室的小学生正好被老师当场抓包一样，他被蝙蝠侠逮了个正着。  
面具下面那双眼睛，正冷冰冰地打量着他。  
蝙蝠侠没有透视眼，他一定不知道，眼前这个看起来神圣的光明之子，早就被邪恶的欲念冲昏了头脑。他的羽翼不再是纯白，几片漆黑的羽毛藏在了里面，不需要太久，罪恶的病毒就会疯狂扩散，天使也会被拖进地狱——贪婪和色欲，他已犯了两宗罪——超人的身体却食髓知味地发出了高热，臀间的花瓣翕动，绞出粘腻的花汁。  
他性幻想的对象就站在他眼前。宽肩窄腰，肌肉和骨骼组合出一种致命的美学，这具身体就像被一双鬼斧神工的手按照绝对美感的标准切割出来的一样，线条流畅又利落，无论从哪一个角度看过去，都像淬了毒的刀锋，冰冷地泛着寒光。  
他却跟个抖M一样希望这把刀深深得捅进自己的身体里。  
“怎么会来这么早？”超人装作漫不经心的问。  
他没有指望得到回答，仅仅是希望用这个问题转移一下对方的注意力。蝙蝠侠的眼神太锐利了，再多盯几下，他不堪一击的伪装就会被划破。  
“来处理一些事。”蝙蝠侠回答。  
“哦。”  
超人对这个答案并不感兴趣。  
他径直迈开腿，朝着蝙蝠侠的方向走过去——  
别误会，他当然没有冲动到要上了蝙蝠侠。他还不是那种用屁股思考的傻瓜。  
他的目标是蝙蝠侠身后的柜子。  
柜子里冷藏着联盟备用的抑制剂。  
他得给自己来上两针，才能阻止自己屁股上那颗色令智昏的脑袋积极的思考。  
“我也有点事情，麻烦借过一下。”他对挡在柜子前的人说。  
一个事实。  
超人对味道很敏感。  
就在他与蝙蝠侠擦肩而过的时候，他闻到了蝙蝠侠身上的味道。  
很熟悉。  
今天下午还在嘴里尝过的味道。  
他甚至还能记起那种辛辣又苦涩的感觉，就像青少年第一次把一瓶伏特加灌进肚子，从舌尖到喉咙都噼里啪啦地烧起来。好不容易辣味消失了，后头的苦涩也漫上来了，苦的脸都皱成一团。  
手腕上的临时标记隐隐发烫，他都不敢想这意味着什么——  
临时标记是Alpha在omega身上打下的烙印，这是一种宣誓主权的举动，标记存在的时间内，被打下烙印的omega无法对其他人发情，直到标记自然消失。这种基本的常识，明明白白地写在初中课本上。  
超人的脚步声停了。  
就在同一个瞬间，他伸出手去，脑海里涌上了他至今所知道的所有格斗技巧——  
他把这些技巧用在了蝙蝠侠身上。

13  
超人制住了蝙蝠侠。  
然后呢？  
那个近乎无所不能的超人被这个问题难住了。他只是顺着自己的面对危险的本能把蝙蝠侠制服，然而本能并没有告诉他，下一步要怎么做。  
眼前这个Alpha双唇紧闭，这个动作使得他原本就性感得要命的下颌线看起来更加散发着成熟男人的味道。仅仅把目光放在那线条上上下描摹，超人就觉得自己正在发情期的下体传来一阵又一阵的瘙痒。  
他很热。  
他那双碧蓝色的眼睛被情欲蒸腾的微微眯起，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样忽闪，流露出的每一道眼波都能轻而易举地让任何一个Alpha为他奉上一切。他是整个伊甸园里最甜蜜的果子。  
但是他却不自知。  
他一边青涩到不知如何是好，另一边，因为紧张，他信息素甜蜜的味道在空气里疯狂的繁殖，铺天盖地地冲击着Alpha的感官。在超人看不见的地方，蝙蝠侠的目光暗了暗。  
“你在发情。”蝙蝠侠盯着他说。  
对方毫不留情地撕开了他最后一层遮羞布，克拉克几乎想要就地打个洞把自己埋进去。  
“那你说…是为什么？”  
克拉克的脸红得像被烧着了一样。他从没有觉得说一句话要是这么累人的一件事，可是现在他觉得了。说出这句话几乎耗尽了他所有的力气。他得大口地喘息，才能得到充分的氧气来保持头脑的清醒。  
禁锢住蝙蝠侠的力道已经去了七八分，但是对方却没有就此挣开，只是静静地站在他面前，目光里是很多种交错在一起的情绪。  
眼前的omega正被情欲逼得发疯——理智土崩瓦解，崩溃后的碎片被丢进地狱，随着熊熊的欲望之火一起燃烧殆尽。  
蝙蝠侠的指尖正划过他的手腕，那个被Alpha刺穿过的地方依然留着两道深深的印记。随着他的动作，被标记时的情节又再度浮现眼前。时光交错，仿佛旧事重演，那根修长的手指动作优雅得像抚摸着白色的钢琴键，而臣服在他指尖之下的皮肤则激动地颤抖出一首乐章。  
“因为我，克拉克。“  
怒火在那双蓝色的眼睛里跃动。  
“我得用真言套索套住你才行。”克拉克咬牙切齿地说。  
“不需要真言套索。只要你想知道，我都可以说给你听。我的宝贝。”黑暗骑士戴着他的面具，面具之下，却是哥谭最会蛊惑人心的花花公子对着他吐露炙热的情话。  
“你想知道吗？我有多想干你。”  
克拉克毫不犹豫的把蝙蝠侠推倒在地上，当然，袭击蝙蝠侠可没什么好果子吃。他的手刚碰到对方的胸膛就被对方反抓住，往前推和往下拉的力同时作用，他倒在了蝙蝠侠身上。脸贴着脸，胸膛贴着胸膛，梦里的情节也一一实现，隔着两层薄薄的布料，蝙蝠侠藏得最深的凶器正抵在他的下腹，无论是温度还是硬度都热辣得惊人。  
这太可怕了，克拉克面红耳赤的想。他狼狈地撑起身子，做出恶狠狠地样子威胁道：『你被绑架了，乖乖呆在这不许动。』  
果然是光明之子，卑鄙的话从他的嘴里说出来，竟然可爱得让人发笑。

14  
不到两分钟，克拉克就回来了。  
超人的制服被换了下去，他穿着一件白色的衬衣，手里拿着一瓶酒，慢悠悠地走到蝙蝠侠的面前。  
智多近妖的某位对克拉克的小心思心知肚明，但他没有拆穿，只是用一种慵懒的姿态欣赏着克拉克的一举一动。  
只见克拉克弯下腰，熟练地用领带在手上打了个结，同时，又在他耳边落下如呼吸般炙热的话语：『让你看看你今早是怎么对我的，布鲁斯韦恩？』  
啵的一声，红酒被打开。  
克拉克当着布鲁斯的面喝了一口。  
以其人之道还治其人之身。  
他在这个alpha面前喝下了他信息素味道的酒，诱惑的意味堪称赤裸。  
布鲁斯被他绑住，却没有丝毫被束缚的狼狈。他神情认真地看着克拉克，就像是在欣赏一种至高无上的美学。  
他的克拉克，明明这么青涩，举止却大胆得出奇。圣洁与淫荡，天真和糜乱在他身上同时出现了，和谐到不可思议。  
他看着克拉克又灌下一口酒。  
深红的液体随着喉结滚动被尽数饮下。却一不小心余下了一滴，留在唇边。  
就是这一滴，引爆了布鲁斯韦恩所有的干渴。  
在他的想象中，不用三秒钟，这颗红色的水珠就会受不住引力的诱惑顺着克拉克漂亮的下巴一路向下。它会划过omega饱满的胸部，顺着那条近乎完美的腰线向下滑去，最后去到那个令它醉生梦死的极乐世界。  
他怎么能让它这样做呢？  
克拉克是只属于他的宝贝。  
“你过来，我告诉你一件事。”  
克拉克真的乖乖听话了。  
他凑近布鲁斯。唇边被一个湿热的东西舔了一下。等他反应过来的时候，那滴酒早已消失在了哥谭宝贝的唇舌之间。  
“你嘴边有酒。”  
他又被布鲁斯近乎完美的调情技巧给玩弄了。  
就这样输了？怎么可能。克拉克虽然经验不足，但他是一个很好的学生，今天一天，他从某个情场高手那里可学到了不少，现在可是尽数奉还的时候。指尖若有似无地描摹着被吻过的嘴角，克拉克挑衅地露出了一个笑：『可不止是嘴边。』说着，将瓶口对准自己，酒液顺势倾落而下——  
克拉克的衬衫湿透了。  
红酒在白衬衫上留下深红的印记，在那之下，那具被廉价布料埋没的美好肉体正半隐半现地透露出它原本的颜色。  
而这一切都被布鲁斯韦恩尽收眼底。  
他的眼色暗了，在那无边的黑暗中，燃烧着一把叫做欲望的烈火。  
克拉克的嘴唇就在离他不到一公分的位置，他只要不动声色地把手上的领带解开，趁克拉克还在被自己轻而易举的胜利冲昏头脑时来一个反击——对蝙蝠侠来说，这轻而易举不是吗——毫无意外这个洋洋得意的omega会自食恶果，在后颈被咬住那一刻，他还会浑身颤抖地闭上双眼，被痛楚与快感合奏出的交响乐冲刷每一处感官，然后后悔万分地想到，他果然不应该身处发情期还不自量力地挑逗一个Alpha。  
但是布鲁斯没有这样做。他像一匹蛰伏在黑夜里的狼，一瞬不瞬地盯住了自己的猎物。毫无疑问，他可以现在就享用这具美好的肉体——这颗伊甸园的果子已经成长得饱满又甜蜜。你看，它已经摇摇欲坠，那棵树已经无法承载它的重量——只要再等一等，再等一等，它就会屈从于某种不可抵抗的引力和内心按捺不住的情思，从枝头坠落——他只需要在树下等着，这颗果子就会落到他怀里。  
多狡猾。  
布鲁斯韦恩布下了一个又一个陷阱——为了把大都会的太阳拥抱在自己怀里。  
很多年前，他掉进一个蝙蝠洞里。洞里伸手不见五指，黑得看不到一丝光。  
几天后，只有一个躯壳走了出来。像诅咒一般，他的灵魂被永永远远地囚禁在那个蝙蝠洞里。那里阴暗潮湿又肮脏，蝙蝠侠就是在那里诞生。  
黑暗骑士起初并没有想当英雄。英雄应该永远微笑，永远积极，永远光明磊落——黑暗骑士站在所有有关英雄的标准的对立面。准确的来说，在他执拗的，禁锢自封的那一套标准里，几乎没有人能成为英雄。只要这一个所谓的『英雄』还残留着一点『人』的样子，他就有可能被人性的黑暗面捕获。  
如果超人没有出现，这个可怜的灵魂将在那个深不见底的蝙蝠洞里度过一生。但是所有的如果都只是苍白的假设，事实是超人确实出现了。起初，固持己见的蝙蝠侠像一个着了魔的偷窥者，将有关超人与克拉克肯特的所有信息一点一滴地拼凑起来，试图用比显微镜更挑剔的眼光找出氪星之子伪善的证据。这是第一次，蝙蝠侠失败了，在他的大脑在接触到这个认知的第一秒，他感到自己的生活将要因为这个人有了翻天覆地的变化——  
所以他第一次做了逃兵。他把手头所有关于超人的资料全数销毁，好像调查超人这件事根本就是无稽之谈，在他的生命里从未发生过。  
只是超人并没有放过他。  
他们第一次见面其实是在一个酒会上——如果说单方面的窥视也能算做初见的话。  
谁也不会想到，风流又花心的哥谭宝贝在那个晚上偷偷看了一个叫克拉克肯特的小记者多少次。布鲁斯韦恩像一个情窦初开的青春期少年一样，一次又一次地被另一个人夺走目光。  
那时候他才真正意识到，就算把文件全都烧了也无济于事，那道光早就照进他生命里了。  
而现在，这道光就在他身边。他只要一抬起头，就能够吻上光明之子的双唇。  
可在那之前，伊甸园的果子就已经落了下来——  
克拉克低下了头。  
他看到一双莹润饱满的唇瓣。它们红润的表面上还沾着上帝赐予的露珠，一闪一闪地折射出诱人的光泽。这双唇正一点一点地向他靠近，站在树下的狡猾的人如愿以偿地得到了他的苹果。


	4. Chapter 4

11  
酒店。  
克拉克整个身子都陷进了被子里，床很柔软，他却没有睡意。  
一闭上眼，今天发生过的一系列事情就会不请自来地找到他，在他脑海里自动循环播放。从布鲁斯韦恩慢条斯理地吃蛋糕开始，到他轻轻亲吻他手腕动作，结束后再重播，没有停止键。  
这可真是糟糕透了。  
克拉克埋进被子里，整个人红的像个煮熟的虾子。  
手腕那个临时标记依然在发挥着它的作用。  
发情热带来的影响逐渐减轻，但越是清醒，心跳就越快。被Alpha咬过的地方已经开始愈合，结疤的地方却开始发痒。  
那种痒，像猫抓心一样，别人看不到异样，但是自己却是明明白白，它一点一点地往最要命的地方钻。无声无息、无色无味，但却可怕得很——  
克拉克情愿把它归结为发情期荷尔蒙爆发的后遗症——对付这种后遗症，最好的办法就是打上几针强效的抑制剂，再好好地睡上一觉。所有的一切就该烟消云散不是吗？  
未来是美好的。  
怀着这样的期盼，克拉克进入了梦乡。

12  
时钟指向八点四十分。  
克拉克从梦中惊醒。  
这个梦，用两句俗话说，叫做：  
人生不仅有诗和远方还有眼前的苟且，和日有所思夜有所梦。  
如果这个说法你没有看懂的话，没关系，用一种通俗易懂的语言来说，事情的起因经过结果应该总结成以下的故事。  
起因，他怀着对未来的美好期盼，在身心俱疲的情况下睡着了。  
结果，他被这个梦吓醒了。  
什么美好的期盼统统都是狗屁。  
克拉克往自己的下半身探了探，用四个字形容，泛滥成灾。  
几个小时前被压下去的发情热卷土重来，雄赳赳气昂昂地对着克拉克一顿狂吼：你他妈再不给我找根棒子休怪我自己动手。  
绝了。  
他摸了摸自己濡湿的底裤，绝望的想：omega怎么能是这个亚子。  
这个世界，就nmb离谱。  
离谱这两个字，概括了梦里发生的所有故事。  
总而言之，他做了一个春梦——  
在梦里，他依然是那个屁颠屁颠地要去采访布鲁斯韦恩的小记者。但是到了总裁办公室，那个坐在办公桌后面的人却不是布鲁斯韦恩——那个人戴着黑色的蝙蝠面具，穿着黑色的制服——是蝙蝠侠。  
梦里的克拉克竟然只是小小的惊讶了一下，然后就毫无芥蒂地接受了这个设定。  
少年，你的心怎么比黑洞还大？克拉克以上帝视角疯狂吐槽。  
后来的发展和早上的情节类似。  
吃蛋糕，亲吻，还有一不小心摔进那个坚硬炙热的怀抱里。  
蝙蝠侠试图把他扶起来，他的屁股却一不小心碰到了某个很硬很粗很长很R18的东西。  
两个人对视。  
天雷勾地火，宝塔镇河妖。  
接下来要发生什么，就不需要多说了。  
亲吻，爱抚，他俩衣服都脱了，就差临门一脚，蝙蝠侠来了一句：『这里有抑制剂，你自己打两针。』  
日！！！！！！！  
这句话，直接勾起他一年前的回忆。  
一年前的发情期。  
他在和蝙蝠侠夜巡。  
捅了几个贼窝，正乐滋滋地往回走。  
发情期就这么猝不及防地来了。  
他当时差点给跪下。  
也不知道是为什么，他看了看眼前的蝙蝠侠，发现对方也在看他。  
四目相对，他鬼使神差地说：『要不然，你直接标记我吧。』  
蝙蝠侠的脸色直接变得僵硬了。  
不要问他怎么能从一张被面具遮掉一半的脸上看出来脸色僵硬四个字，反正他就是看出来了。  
然后对方朝他扔了两管液体，说出了上面那句话。  
『抑制剂，你自己打。』  
春梦直接变噩梦。  
克拉克直接从床上弹了起来，恶狠狠地诅咒道：妈的蝙蝠侠，好歹在梦里给老子干完啊。  
留下这种烂摊子，他还要自己擦屁股，这合适吗？？  
这种经历足够评选年度最惨omega了吧。  
绝了，这简直惨绝人寰。  
所以他今天为什么要推开布鲁斯韦恩？对方都那样表示了他还矜持个什么劲儿。蝙蝠侠又没性趣和他当炮友，更不会有什么进一步发展。这种时候，布鲁斯韦恩，哥谭宝贝向你发出了组队申请，你还不接受？真的，傻子吧。  
傻子克拉克安详地倒回了床上。  
但是卷土重来的发情热并没有就此放过他。  
无论他在心里默念多少次色即是空空即是色并且在全文背诵的过程中夹杂了一些痛骂蝙蝠侠的话语也无济于事。  
事实证明，他每在心里每喊一句带有蝙蝠侠的话，他身体里那些因为到了小动物交配的季节而蠢蠢欲动无处安放的细胞就集体高潮一次。  
尽管那一句话是『蝙蝠侠我操你妈！』  
他的那些细胞也会自动理解成『蝙蝠侠操我。』然后像见到爱豆的迷妹一样失声尖叫狂欢。  
他作为一个omega，怎么就这么难呢。  
克拉克认命地把裤子脱了，钻进了被子里。  
被子里很黑。  
黑的像『月黑风高夜，杀人放火时』那么黑。  
克拉克，一个根正苗红的青年，决定在这一刻背叛革命。  
他要做坏事。  
但这里毕竟不是家里。  
只有用被子把自己裹住，才能掩盖住他从头红到脚趾间的羞耻心——  
人类在性这个方面总是可以无师自通。  
更何况，想象力也是一个不错的老师。  
克拉克的手颤颤巍巍地伸进了自己内裤的边缘。  
向下，延伸。最后探进了那个温暖湿热的穴口。  
OK，理性的堤坝已经被冲踏，潮水涌了上来，我们的克拉克呢？他在水里吐泡泡。  
都21世纪了，怎么还会有这么弟弟的成年人？  
仅仅是把手指伸进去，似乎就已经耗尽了克拉克肯特所有的力气。  
电量不足的克拉克肯特把手指放了进去，一动不动。散发着高热的甬道就自发主动地把入侵的异物紧紧含住，他却像被这个热度熔化了一样，进退两难地不知道如何是好。  
所以那些爱情动作小电影里都是骗人的吧。  
DIY这种事情，光是把手指伸进去就已经羞耻度爆表了，怎么可能还有力气去戳戳戳在嗯嗯啊啊的一通乱叫啊。  
多要命啊……  
克拉克甚至有一种出师未捷身先死的感觉。满襟的泪啊无处流，要不然就算了吧。眼一闭一睁，硬睡一天，说不定明早起来屁事没有了。  
他这么想着，刚要把手指往外抽——  
电话就响了。  
不是那种普通的电话，是被超人同志踹在神奇斗篷里的联盟专用电话。  
嗡嗡地震动声就在他的胸口，发情期中异常敏感的乳头被这动作震的发麻。过电一样的快感从乳尖开始，一路麻到了头皮。  
他的身体因为快感而颤抖着，想要往回抽的手指一个不小心就又插进去一个指节，刚刚好，抵上了一个奇妙的位置。  
像是一口咬破一个快要熟透的桃子，戳到那个点的瞬间，他的身体像是开启了一个奇妙的开关，原本只是含住手指的小穴骤然缩紧，像是要把它死死地留在里面。一小股透明的汁液从更深的腔体里喷射出来，顺着手指向下流。克拉克整个手都被自己的淫水沾满，不仅如此，还有更多的汁水在往外溢出，滴滴答答地落在了洁白的床单上，留下一摊深一度的水渍。  
酥麻又爽利的快感从尾椎骨直冲头顶，他甚至来不及思考，呻吟就已经先一步的脱口而出。  
“啊……”  
他整个身体都浸在了陌生的感觉中，脑海里一片空白。  
以至于他完完全全没有意识到，电话那边传来了一声不自然地咳嗽，“你没事吧。”  
妈蛋！  
他怎么忘了联盟的电话是有10秒钟不接就立刻自动接通的功能的！！！  
这个功能蝙蝠侠美其名曰叫做确保大家的人身安全，但是现在一看，真尼玛坑爹啊！！！  
如果羞耻度这种东西能够可视化的话，那么此时此刻，克拉克头顶的那个计量表一定是一路飙红飙到头，滋滋地开始冒烟。  
你看，当事人已经因为过于羞耻，当场死机在原地。  
他现在匿名去找网友求助一下还来得及吗？标题就叫“我叫床的声音被同事听到了怎么办，在线等，急！”，或者让他打个电话给露易丝场外求助一下？不用想，露易丝一定会用嫁女儿一样的语气激动万分说，“天呐克拉克你终于要嫁出去了！”然后锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣八抬大轿地给他打包送走。  
还没有等克拉克想好解决的方法，电话的那头就又传来了一个问句：“你没事？”  
深沉、平静的声音。  
却让克拉克呼吸一滞，是蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克“嗯”了一声作为回答。  
意识到是蝙蝠侠的那一刻，他的世界万籁俱寂。时间和思维在那一刻同时停了下来，声音的主人把他牢牢地捉住，不费吹灰之力。  
有什么东西在那一刻消失了，又有什么东西在那一刻开始复苏——和发情热无关，那是一种更深切的渴望。它是种在心脏里的一颗种子，刺破心壁，顽强又倔强地从那里面里长了出来，它孜孜不倦地汲取鲜血作养分，痛并快乐着。  
克拉克以为它早就枯死了。  
在一年前蝙蝠侠拒绝他的那一刻。  
他以为这个注定不会开花的种子早就被恶劣的自然环境给连根拔起，但它的根始终残留在他的心上。  
爱情，求而不得的爱情。  
“我没事。”克拉克答道。  
电话那头，蝙蝠侠没有任何回答，他的呼吸声透过电话线均匀的传进克拉克的耳朵里，仅仅是这样，他的身体就在一次地发起高热。  
你瞧，连他的本能都知道，蝙蝠侠是最可怕的春药。  
电话就被他放在胸口，电波一阵又一阵地传来，细微到几乎不存在的颤动让他的心脏噗通噗通地跳动。  
他红着脸，模样纯情到极致。  
但在他人看不到的地方，薄薄的被子掩盖住了他手下的动作。谁能想到，这个羞涩的少年竟然在黑暗之中，上眼着令人完全相悖的戏码——  
在那里，他向心底的渴望屈膝下跪，俯首称臣，丝毫不抵抗即将到来的反噬。  
一根手指变成了两根，但依然不知餍足，他又送进去了一根手指，把穴口撑得满满当当，连一丝缝隙也不留下。他的下身濡湿一片。如果仔细听，还能听到粘腻的水声，那是手指在模拟性交的动作不停地抽插。  
他的脑海里跑马灯一样地闪过梦里的情节。  
交缠的吻，灼人的热度，每一样都把他推进更深的深渊之中，他想要找到之前那个敏感点，但每一次都擦肩而过。心里的那头野兽因为始终得不到满足而焦躁不安，一次又一次地想要冲破禁锢它的牢笼。好几次，喉间的呻吟就要脱口而出，克拉克不得不捂住自己的嘴，好让它乖乖的留在肚子里。  
“你今晚有事吗？”  
“没…没有。”  
对方的声音像是往他的身体里注入了一股电流。酥酥麻麻的感觉一下就蔓延到了每一个细胞。  
那个暴躁地野兽突然欣喜若狂，是这里。  
他放任自流地加快了手指抽插的速度，一阵阵地快感像浪潮一样，冲刷着他每一个细胞。每一个浪头打上来都让他爽的脚趾发麻，他以为那就是全部，但下一次浪潮却把他送向了更高处。  
他被一次一次地抛向天空，但这还不是尽头。  
他的幻想为他插上了翅膀，他想象着插在自己身体里的并不是他的手指，而是梦里隔着布料碰到的东西。而那个他求而不得的人正在他身后抱他，在一次又一次地冲撞里给予他无上的欢愉。  
但电话依然没有挂断。  
克拉克依然还有最后一丝的理智。  
他不能让蝙蝠侠听到。  
他死死地捂住了嘴，越来越快的冲撞几乎要把他的呻吟给撞出来。  
高潮来临时，他像被抛入无尽高空后垂直坠落。云和雾在他眼前模糊成白茫茫的一片，他浑身颤抖地咬住了自己的手臂，眼角不受控制地落泪。  
他一个人接住他，却最终摔在了地上。  
床单上的一滩水渍和屏幕上的正在通话四个字都在提醒他自己有多狼狈。  
他不知道电话那头的人是不是听到了什么。  
对方的沉默让他喘不过气来。  
他从一个很荒唐的梦里清醒了。  
理智回来的时候，自我麻醉的药剂也过期了。刚才有多快乐，现在就有多难受。  
他害怕对方说话，又害怕对方不说话。  
不管怎么样都很尴尬。  
就在他要把电话挂掉的时候，蝙蝠侠开口了：“黛安娜今晚请假了，你有时间跟我一起夜巡吗？”  
“什么时候？”  
“午夜。”  
现在是十点钟。  
时间充裕。  
他可以迅速的跑到联盟给自己打上抑制剂，然后开始夜巡。

12  
联盟。  
他以为自己来得已经够早了，但很显然，有人比他来的更早——他的心里甚至产生了莫名其妙的罪恶感，好像上课铃打响二十分钟后，猫着腰偷偷溜进教室的小学生正好被老师当场抓包一样，他被蝙蝠侠逮了个正着。  
面具下面那双眼睛，正冷冰冰地打量着他。  
蝙蝠侠没有透视眼，他一定不知道，眼前这个看起来神圣的光明之子，早就被邪恶的欲念冲昏了头脑。他的羽翼不再是纯白，几片漆黑的羽毛藏在了里面，不需要太久，罪恶的病毒就会疯狂扩散，天使也会被拖进地狱——贪婪和色欲，他已犯了两宗罪——超人的身体却食髓知味地发出了高热，臀间的花瓣翕动，绞出粘腻的花汁。  
他性幻想的对象就站在他眼前。宽肩窄腰，肌肉和骨骼组合出一种致命的美学，这具身体就像被一双鬼斧神工的手按照绝对美感的标准切割出来的一样，线条流畅又利落，无论从哪一个角度看过去，都像淬了毒的刀锋，冰冷地泛着寒光。  
他却跟个抖M一样希望这把刀深深得捅进自己的身体里。  
“怎么会来这么早？”超人装作漫不经心的问。  
他没有指望得到回答，仅仅是希望用这个问题转移一下对方的注意力。蝙蝠侠的眼神太锐利了，再多盯几下，他不堪一击的伪装就会被划破。  
“来处理一些事。”蝙蝠侠回答。  
“哦。”  
超人对这个答案并不感兴趣。  
他径直迈开腿，朝着蝙蝠侠的方向走过去——  
别误会，他当然没有冲动到要上了蝙蝠侠。他还不是那种用屁股思考的傻瓜。  
他的目标是蝙蝠侠身后的柜子。  
柜子里冷藏着联盟备用的抑制剂。  
他得给自己来上两针，才能阻止自己屁股上那颗色令智昏的脑袋积极的思考。  
“我也有点事情，麻烦借过一下。”他对挡在柜子前的人说。  
一个事实。  
超人对味道很敏感。  
就在他与蝙蝠侠擦肩而过的时候，他闻到了蝙蝠侠身上的味道。  
很熟悉。  
今天下午还在嘴里尝过的味道。  
他甚至还能记起那种辛辣又苦涩的感觉，就像青少年第一次把一瓶伏特加灌进肚子，从舌尖到喉咙都噼里啪啦地烧起来。好不容易辣味消失了，后头的苦涩也漫上来了，苦的脸都皱成一团。  
手腕上的临时标记隐隐发烫，他都不敢想这意味着什么——  
临时标记是Alpha在omega身上打下的烙印，这是一种宣誓主权的举动，标记存在的时间内，被打下烙印的omega无法对其他人发情，直到标记自然消失。这种基本的常识，明明白白地写在初中课本上。  
超人的脚步声停了。  
就在同一个瞬间，他伸出手去，脑海里涌上了他至今所知道的所有格斗技巧——  
他把这些技巧用在了蝙蝠侠身上。

13  
超人制住了蝙蝠侠。  
然后呢？  
那个近乎无所不能的超人被这个问题难住了。他只是顺着自己的面对危险的本能把蝙蝠侠制服，然而本能并没有告诉他，下一步要怎么做。  
眼前这个Alpha双唇紧闭，这个动作使得他原本就性感得要命的下颌线看起来更加散发着成熟男人的味道。仅仅把目光放在那线条上上下描摹，超人就觉得自己正在发情期的下体传来一阵又一阵的瘙痒。  
他很热。  
他那双碧蓝色的眼睛被情欲蒸腾的微微眯起，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样忽闪，流露出的每一道眼波都能轻而易举地让任何一个Alpha为他奉上一切。他是整个伊甸园里最甜蜜的果子。  
但是他却不自知。  
他一边青涩到不知如何是好，另一边，因为紧张，他信息素甜蜜的味道在空气里疯狂的繁殖，铺天盖地地冲击着Alpha的感官。在超人看不见的地方，蝙蝠侠的目光暗了暗。  
“你在发情。”蝙蝠侠盯着他说。  
对方毫不留情地撕开了他最后一层遮羞布，克拉克几乎想要就地打个洞把自己埋进去。  
“那你说…是为什么？”  
克拉克的脸红得像被烧着了一样。他从没有觉得说一句话要是这么累人的一件事，可是现在他觉得了。说出这句话几乎耗尽了他所有的力气。他得大口地喘息，才能得到充分的氧气来保持头脑的清醒。  
禁锢住蝙蝠侠的力道已经去了七八分，但是对方却没有就此挣开，只是静静地站在他面前，目光里是很多种交错在一起的情绪。  
眼前的omega正被情欲逼得发疯——理智土崩瓦解，崩溃后的碎片被丢进地狱，随着熊熊的欲望之火一起燃烧殆尽。  
蝙蝠侠的指尖正划过他的手腕，那个被Alpha刺穿过的地方依然留着两道深深的印记。随着他的动作，被标记时的情节又再度浮现眼前。时光交错，仿佛旧事重演，那根修长的手指动作优雅得像抚摸着白色的钢琴键，而臣服在他指尖之下的皮肤则激动地颤抖出一首乐章。  
“因为我，克拉克。“  
怒火在那双蓝色的眼睛里跃动。  
“我得用真言套索套住你才行。”克拉克咬牙切齿地说。  
“不需要真言套索。只要你想知道，我都可以说给你听。我的宝贝。”黑暗骑士戴着他的面具，面具之下，却是哥谭最会蛊惑人心的花花公子对着他吐露炙热的情话。  
“你想知道吗？我有多想干你。”  
克拉克毫不犹豫的把蝙蝠侠推倒在地上，当然，袭击蝙蝠侠可没什么好果子吃。他的手刚碰到对方的胸膛就被对方反抓住，往前推和往下拉的力同时作用，他倒在了蝙蝠侠身上。脸贴着脸，胸膛贴着胸膛，梦里的情节也一一实现，隔着两层薄薄的布料，蝙蝠侠藏得最深的凶器正抵在他的下腹，无论是温度还是硬度都热辣得惊人。  
这太可怕了，克拉克面红耳赤的想。他狼狈地撑起身子，做出恶狠狠地样子威胁道：『你被绑架了，乖乖呆在这不许动。』  
果然是光明之子，卑鄙的话从他的嘴里说出来，竟然可爱得让人发笑。

14  
不到两分钟，克拉克就回来了。  
超人的制服被换了下去，他穿着一件白色的衬衣，手里拿着一瓶酒，慢悠悠地走到蝙蝠侠的面前。  
智多近妖的某位对克拉克的小心思心知肚明，但他没有拆穿，只是用一种慵懒的姿态欣赏着克拉克的一举一动。  
只见克拉克弯下腰，熟练地用领带在手上打了个结，同时，又在他耳边落下如呼吸般炙热的话语：『让你看看你今早是怎么对我的，布鲁斯韦恩？』  
啵的一声，红酒被打开。  
克拉克当着布鲁斯的面喝了一口。  
以其人之道还治其人之身。  
他在这个alpha面前喝下了他信息素味道的酒，诱惑的意味堪称赤裸。  
布鲁斯被他绑住，却没有丝毫被束缚的狼狈。他神情认真地看着克拉克，就像是在欣赏一种至高无上的美学。  
他的克拉克，明明这么青涩，举止却大胆得出奇。圣洁与淫荡，天真和糜乱在他身上同时出现了，和谐到不可思议。  
他看着克拉克又灌下一口酒。  
深红的液体随着喉结滚动被尽数饮下。却一不小心余下了一滴，留在唇边。  
就是这一滴，引爆了布鲁斯韦恩所有的干渴。  
在他的想象中，不用三秒钟，这颗红色的水珠就会受不住引力的诱惑顺着克拉克漂亮的下巴一路向下。它会划过omega饱满的胸部，顺着那条近乎完美的腰线向下滑去，最后去到那个令它醉生梦死的极乐世界。  
他怎么能让它这样做呢？  
克拉克是只属于他的宝贝。  
“你过来，我告诉你一件事。”  
克拉克真的乖乖听话了。  
他凑近布鲁斯。唇边被一个湿热的东西舔了一下。等他反应过来的时候，那滴酒早已消失在了哥谭宝贝的唇舌之间。  
“你嘴边有酒。”  
他又被布鲁斯近乎完美的调情技巧给玩弄了。  
就这样输了？怎么可能。克拉克虽然经验不足，但他是一个很好的学生，今天一天，他从某个情场高手那里可学到了不少，现在可是尽数奉还的时候。指尖若有似无地描摹着被吻过的嘴角，克拉克挑衅地露出了一个笑：『可不止是嘴边。』说着，将瓶口对准自己，酒液顺势倾落而下——  
克拉克的衬衫湿透了。  
红酒在白衬衫上留下深红的印记，在那之下，那具被廉价布料埋没的美好肉体正半隐半现地透露出它原本的颜色。  
而这一切都被布鲁斯韦恩尽收眼底。  
他的眼色暗了，在那无边的黑暗中，燃烧着一把叫做欲望的烈火。  
克拉克的嘴唇就在离他不到一公分的位置，他只要不动声色地把手上的领带解开，趁克拉克还在被自己轻而易举的胜利冲昏头脑时来一个反击——对蝙蝠侠来说，这轻而易举不是吗——毫无意外这个洋洋得意的omega会自食恶果，在后颈被咬住那一刻，他还会浑身颤抖地闭上双眼，被痛楚与快感合奏出的交响乐冲刷每一处感官，然后后悔万分地想到，他果然不应该身处发情期还不自量力地挑逗一个Alpha。  
但是布鲁斯没有这样做。他像一匹蛰伏在黑夜里的狼，一瞬不瞬地盯住了自己的猎物。毫无疑问，他可以现在就享用这具美好的肉体——这颗伊甸园的果子已经成长得饱满又甜蜜。你看，它已经摇摇欲坠，那棵树已经无法承载它的重量——只要再等一等，再等一等，它就会屈从于某种不可抵抗的引力和内心按捺不住的情思，从枝头坠落——他只需要在树下等着，这颗果子就会落到他怀里。  
多狡猾。  
布鲁斯韦恩布下了一个又一个陷阱——为了把大都会的太阳拥抱在自己怀里。  
很多年前，他掉进一个蝙蝠洞里。洞里伸手不见五指，黑得看不到一丝光。  
几天后，只有一个躯壳走了出来。像诅咒一般，他的灵魂被永永远远地囚禁在那个蝙蝠洞里。那里阴暗潮湿又肮脏，蝙蝠侠就是在那里诞生。  
黑暗骑士起初并没有想当英雄。英雄应该永远微笑，永远积极，永远光明磊落——黑暗骑士站在所有有关英雄的标准的对立面。准确的来说，在他执拗的，禁锢自封的那一套标准里，几乎没有人能成为英雄。只要这一个所谓的『英雄』还残留着一点『人』的样子，他就有可能被人性的黑暗面捕获。  
如果超人没有出现，这个可怜的灵魂将在那个深不见底的蝙蝠洞里度过一生。但是所有的如果都只是苍白的假设，事实是超人确实出现了。起初，固持己见的蝙蝠侠像一个着了魔的偷窥者，将有关超人与克拉克肯特的所有信息一点一滴地拼凑起来，试图用比显微镜更挑剔的眼光找出氪星之子伪善的证据。这是第一次，蝙蝠侠失败了，在他的大脑在接触到这个认知的第一秒，他感到自己的生活将要因为这个人有了翻天覆地的变化——  
所以他第一次做了逃兵。他把手头所有关于超人的资料全数销毁，好像调查超人这件事根本就是无稽之谈，在他的生命里从未发生过。  
只是超人并没有放过他。  
他们第一次见面其实是在一个酒会上——如果说单方面的窥视也能算做初见的话。  
谁也不会想到，风流又花心的哥谭宝贝在那个晚上偷偷看了一个叫克拉克肯特的小记者多少次。布鲁斯韦恩像一个情窦初开的青春期少年一样，一次又一次地被另一个人夺走目光。  
那时候他才真正意识到，就算把文件全都烧了也无济于事，那道光早就照进他生命里了。  
而现在，这道光就在他身边。他只要一抬起头，就能够吻上光明之子的双唇。  
可在那之前，伊甸园的果子就已经落了下来——  
克拉克低下了头。  
他看到一双莹润饱满的唇瓣。它们红润的表面上还沾着上帝赐予的露珠，一闪一闪地折射出诱人的光泽。这双唇正一点一点地向他靠近，站在树下的狡猾的人如愿以偿地得到了他的苹果。


	5. Chapter 5

15  
这是吻吗？还是两颗行星相撞的瞬间。  
那一刻，他的嘴唇碰上了布鲁斯的，脑海里传来了一声轰然巨响，像是无数颗原子弹同时在他小小的身体里爆炸。刹那之间，整个世界地动山摇，海啸，地震，陨石坠落，森林变成火海，生命失去氧气；他以为自己注定要在这场宛若天罚的灾难中死去，上帝却又赐给了他一叶诺亚方舟，他坐在舟里，与漫无边际的洪流一同沉浮。  
不知道什么时候，布鲁斯的舌头叩开了他的牙关，带着热情的火焰，闯进了那个只有情人才被邀请进入的乐园。克拉克的舌头被他带着起舞——和所有青涩的少年一样，第一支舞总是磕磕绊绊的，这个吻也是一样，他不知道该如何控制自己的呼吸，甚至连自己的嘴巴都控制不了。布鲁斯的舌头在他嘴里四处点火，每扫过一个地方，那里就火辣辣地发麻。在这样的攻势下，克拉克投降般地放弃了对舌头的控制权，任由布鲁斯的舌头勾着他的，前后左右，舞出了比探戈还火辣的步子——呻吟多到装不下，与透明的涎水一同从嘴边流下，缠绵悱恻的声响。  
意犹未尽之中，舞曲划上了休止符。  
蝙蝠侠的唇离开了他，克拉克的眼睛也追了过去。  
他们俩身后，时针和分针；刚好重叠在12点。  
“该夜巡了。”蝙蝠侠晃了晃他被绑住的手腕。  
夜巡？都这种时候了你跟我说夜巡？  
“你敢？”克拉克两只眼睛都瞪圆了。  
蝙蝠侠一副“I am Batman.”的样子。  
呵呵。  
克拉克嘴里冷笑了两声，二话不说往领带上打了个死结。  
“我今天就要在这强了你，你喊破喉咙也没有用。”  
蝙蝠侠嘴角抖了抖。  
憋笑憋的。

16  
克拉克几乎是撞进了他怀里。双腿分开，跨坐在他腰上。他们之间的距离几乎为零，但克拉克那个柔软而有弹性的小屁股正用力向下挤，似乎是要把本就微乎其微的距离缩小再缩小。  
一串湿漉漉的吻落了下来，从下颌一路吻到了胸前。克拉克伏在上面，感觉到胸腔里传来微微的震动——布鲁斯在笑。  
为什么？他偷偷抬起眼，去瞧布鲁斯的神情，发现对方正无比纵容的看着他。像是个无可奈何的主人在看着自家顽皮的小动物。  
小动物气的咬了他一口。  
笑什么笑？他可是正正经经地在做大事。  
那一口大白牙磕在了布鲁斯地胸前，结结实实地留下了一排牙印。  
克拉克看着就眯着眼笑了起来。  
真是个小朋友，一个印子都这么开心。  
布鲁斯的嘴角微微抖了抖。  
克拉克立刻收住了嘴边的弧度，一本正经的说：“你能不能严肃一点？”  
话是这么说，克拉克依然磨磨蹭蹭地把屁股往下挪了挪。温热的臀瓣抵住了那一柄坚硬的凶器，他的脸瞬间红的快要爆炸，双腿颤抖着维持着现有的距离，仿佛再往下坐一点，他就会被那柄凶器给划伤。  
但他心里偏偏有股渴望。一只发情的猫一直在他心里叫，叫得他浑身无力，头脑发涨，后穴像饿到了极致，对着屁股底下那根勃发的肉棒疯狂地分泌出唾液，一翕一张地抖动着。  
他情不自禁地扭起腰来，若即若离的摩擦，像伸出舌尖，小心翼翼地舔着锋利的刀尖，既不敢去触碰那柄肉刃的温度，又无力抵抗自己内心的欲望。粘腻的透明液体顺着内壁缓缓地往外滴，克拉克忍着害羞去看，一滴黏液正颤颤巍巍地从他的穴口落下，随着他摇摆的动作，扯出一道透明的丝线。  
克拉克捂住了脸，他怎么可以这么淫荡。  
就在这时，布鲁斯狠狠把跨往上顶了一顶。  
“啊…”  
克拉克像被烫到了一样，一声呻吟不受控制地脱口而出。他被这猝不及防的一顶撞得重心不稳，浑身颤抖地倒了下去——他的屁股稳稳地坐在布鲁斯勃起的阴茎上，胸口贴着他的腹肌，上面的小嘴和下面的小嘴一同留出透明的淫液。  
他的声音像是要哭了：“你不能这样……”  
不能总是逗他，不能总是只给他够不到的幻想让他追着跑，这个人不能这样……克拉克的肩头因为激动颤抖着，太多的情绪同时涌了上来，把他冲进一片漫无边际的大海里。  
“委屈成这样，嗯？”布鲁斯手上的结不知什么时候解开了，温热的大手贴上了克拉克的背脊，由上至下，一个一个骨节地抚摸下去。  
这是他的太阳，他的宝贝，他的宝贝理所当然地应该地到他想要的一切——  
停在克拉克眼睛上的蝴蝶又扇动起翅膀，长长的睫毛掀起，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛就露了出来。那里面还有点残留的水光，把玻璃纯净的目光打得湿漉漉的，有点怯生生的缠绵悱恻。就在这样的目光里，他望着布鲁斯脸上的黑色面具，小声地许下了自己的愿望：“吻我…”  
然后害羞的面红耳赤。  
要命。  
他怎么甜成这样。  
布鲁斯目光贪婪地盯着克拉克，将他再一次描摹。  
红的快要冒出血珠的耳垂，甜的。衬衫里若隐若现的粉色乳尖也是甜的。还有那张吐露出蛊惑人心的声音的嘴……  
那张嘴……  
布鲁斯毫不犹豫地就吻了上去。  
克拉克甚至都还没有准备好就被夺走了呼吸。  
在他眼前，蝙蝠侠黑色的面具极速放大，但在他们接吻的前一秒，那张冷冰冰的蝙蝠面具就变成了布鲁斯的脸。唯一不变的是那双深深地看着他眼睛——他这时候才相信，原来黑暗骑士和哥谭宝贝真的拥有同一双眼睛。  
而这双眼睛里倒映着他的影子。  
蝙蝠面具挡住了他们的脸。像是两个懵懵懂懂的少年一样，一片黑暗之中，禁忌的感情自目光交界处疯狂生长出藤蔓，新长出来的枝桠还带着植物破土而出的清新气味，它一圈又一圈地缠绕，收紧，两端的尽头各连着一颗跳动的心脏。他们好像躲在书后面，背着老师也背着光——在空无一人的联盟里，交换了一个温柔得动人心神的吻。  
这个吻像轻柔的风，像细细的雨，还有柔嫩的花瓣。这一个吻包含了一整个春天。有一种不可思议的温柔在这一刻脉脉涌动，甚至到嘴唇与嘴唇分开，这份感觉依然在流淌着。  
他们四目相对，目光里承载着心跳。  
“还想要什么？”布鲁斯问。  
克拉克红着脸抱住了他。  
omega的怀抱很香，很软，很甜，布鲁斯埋进他颈窝深深吸了一口，像极了他早上吃的那个奶油蛋糕，但对他而言，omega白生生的颈子比那块蛋糕要诱人得多。灼热的呼吸打上去，那片肌肤就会羞得泛出粉红色。  
布鲁斯慢条斯理地享用起眼前的美味。舌尖顺着优美的线条一路往下舔，雪白的皮肤颤抖着融化在那灼人的热度里，一点甜甜的味道从那颤抖里跑了出来，被布鲁斯拢在舌尖。  
这一点怎么够呢？  
他想要更多。  
于是他掀开了碍事的白衬衫。  
克拉克雪白的胸脯暴露在他的视线里，红豆一样的乳尖轻轻颤动，布鲁斯仅仅是用指尖碰了碰，克拉克的嘴里就泄出呻吟。  
“这里好敏感。”布鲁斯笑着感叹，用两指捻住轻轻揉搓，没多久，胸前的小豆就硬了起来，“宝贝硬了。”  
克拉克用急促的喘息做回答。布鲁斯的指腹在他乳头周围打着圈，力道轻得像羽毛，弄的那里一阵阵地泛起瘙痒。这不但没有止渴，反而让他被欲望折磨的发疯——  
他自发地挺起胸膛，让乳尖更多的碰到布鲁斯粗粝的指尖，酥麻的快感传来，但还是不够。  
“啊…嗯…”他的呻吟似笑似哭，更像是在请求什么。甜的发腻的信息素满溢出来，无声地撒娇。  
布鲁斯明知故问，坏心眼的在他耳边问：“宝贝想要什么？”  
太多的羞耻让克拉克捂住眼睛，好像这样就可以掩耳盗铃地当作无事发生过，而他的身体却诚实地把奶子放到了布鲁斯嘴边，用小的不能再小的声音开口道：“想…想被舔…”  
诚实的孩子得到了他想要的奖励。  
布鲁斯的唇舌温度高的惊人，刚一碰到，这块香甜的奶油蛋糕便投降一般地融化，甜甜蜜蜜的气息充盈了周遭的空气，还有克拉克逐渐失去控制的呻吟声。  
“这么喜欢被我舔这里？”布鲁斯故意问。  
克拉克眼角泛红地看着他，句子被喘息和呻吟分割一小节一小节：“不…不是…是…是喜欢你…”  
布鲁斯韦恩的世界里一片寂静。  
只剩下一个声音。  
这个声音告诉他，你完了。  
他是狡猾的猎人，是步步为谋的侵略者。  
他在黑暗里加冕，却深陷光明不能自拔。  
他带着面具与光明共舞，渴望却又害怕光看到自己真实的面容——  
然而，当他摘落面具，这道光依然无私地拥抱了他。  
克拉克肯特，卡尔艾尔，这个来自另一个星球的小王子，丝毫不自知地对他说出了世界上最美丽的句子，那一刻，他的嘴像是含着一朵含苞欲放的玫瑰，在爱人的目光里，颤颤巍巍地舒展开自己的花瓣——  
是喜欢你。  
那一刻，在黑暗骑士的世界里，盛开了一朵玫瑰。他愿意用心头的热血灌溉它，同时也宣布，光明之子在这片黑暗的土地上战无不胜。  
宣誓一般，他把吻落在克拉克的眼睛上——  
为了引诱一个天使，布鲁斯把心脏挂在伊甸园的树梢上，天使好奇地咬了一口，从此堕落。然而他的心脏就此永永远远的属于他。  
所以是谁赢了呢？  
我们谁也不知道，只是黑暗从此拥抱了光明，破晓就此拥有了晨昏。黑夜与白昼深情的拥吻，渲染出一片绚烂的霞光——  
那是一片害羞的红云，蔓延在克拉克的脸上。  
他的手悄悄地滑了下去，隔着一层布，摸到了布鲁斯坚硬的肉刃。  
“你想自己来？”布鲁斯含着他的耳垂，问。  
克拉克没回答，咬着嘴唇，把灼热的阳具拿了出来。那个东西在他手里沉甸甸的，他都没有勇气去看它的形状，只知道这个大家伙粗得叫他圈不住。  
他用这个大东西抵住了自己的穴口。饥渴的蜜穴立刻流出了汁液，顺着笔直的阳具，打湿了下面的耻毛。  
接下来要怎么做？  
克拉克的脑海里飞快的搜索起R18的知识。  
从文字到影片甚至到生理课，几乎无所不用其极，但蹦出来的答案却少得可怜。  
最后他总结，只要放进去就行了，大概。  
但他也没想到简简单单的放进去三个字做起来有这么难。  
他闭着眼睛，红着脸往下坐。  
肉穴虽然松软，但却从来没有被这么大的东西入侵，仅仅是被硕大的龟头撑开，他就疼的嘶了一声。  
他偷偷地看了一眼罪魁祸首的凶器。  
太大了，他不可能吞进去。  
他大概是史上第一个因为这个原因想要临阵逃脱的omega吧。  
太丢脸了。  
就这种程度的小学鸡还敢扬言要强了蝙蝠侠，他的羞耻发言如果传出去大概能载入史册了。  
怎么办，裤子都脱了，想跑还来得及吗？  
布鲁斯用实际行动告诉他。  
来不及。  
Alpha的动作快的像阵风，克拉克还没有反应过来发生了什么，他俩的位置就倒转了过来。Alpha的信息素铺天盖地地将他覆盖，而他也被布鲁斯禁锢在方寸之间。  
酒的味道混在香甜的蛋糕里，互相纠缠，难舍难分。  
布鲁斯低下头。  
克拉克还没看清他究竟干了什么，身下硬得发痛的物什就被纳入口中。过分爽利的快感刺的他头皮都在发麻。  
他双腿打着颤，差一点就直接射在那张嘴里。  
这太刺激了。  
但这仅仅是个开始。  
快感持续的堆叠，像一场没有休止的龙卷风，一次又一次地刮在他身上，让他发出呻吟。他的后穴里也被塞入了手指，布鲁斯在里面进进出出，带出一片淫靡的水声。  
克拉克已经分不清快感是从何而来，但在它面前，自己早就溃不成军。他祈求这场甜蜜的折磨快点走到尽头，渴望着高潮那一刻，灭顶的快感赠与他翅膀，让他攀登至极乐。  
“快一点……啊哈……啊……”他仰起脖子叫了起来，那声音激的布鲁斯狠狠地顶上了他的敏感点，重重地碾压，像是要榨出每一滴汁水——  
克拉克的叫声陡然变得高亢。  
肉穴收紧，花腔里喷射出汁水。前方的性器也高高扬起，上端的小孔翕动，射出一股又一股浓稠的白浆。  
克拉克一遍流泪一边抱住了布鲁斯，像是抓住了一块浮木。布鲁斯在他耳边落下一个又一个轻柔的吻，安慰着他的爱人。  
“我…我想…你…”急促的呼吸还未平息，克拉克就含含糊糊地说道。  
“嗯？”布鲁斯低下头凑到他耳边。  
克拉克像在和他说一个自己的小秘密：“想要你…干我。”  
他当然可以得到他想要的。


	6. Chapter 6

17  
布鲁斯几乎在他这句话里理智全失。  
他红着眼，极力克制着自己心里头那匹发疯的野兽，强装镇定的问：『你想要谁干你？蝙蝠侠？还是布鲁斯韦恩？』  
克拉克把手探了下去，握住了他勃起的阳具，理所当然地反问道：『那你是因为谁硬成这样？星球日报的小记者？还是大都会的超人？』  
他直勾勾地看着布鲁斯韦恩的眼睛，手上却做起了最淫荡的动作。他上下撸动着那根灼热的阴茎，让它在他手下变得更硬更热，只是眼神坦荡又纯真，让布鲁斯在欲火焚身的同时，又留有片刻清醒。  
『没有区别。』布鲁斯深深地吸了口气，缓缓答到，『你们是同一个人。』  
克拉克仿佛早就预料到他的答案一样，松开了那只在底下调皮嬉闹的手，然后双臂张开，把布鲁斯抱住，语气轻松地说道：『我也一样。』  
如果没有接下来那一句细细碎碎的吐槽，那这将是一个相当温馨的画面。  
但是克拉克一个没忍住就把碎碎念说了出来：『怎么在我这里能想明白的是发生在自己身上就想不明……啊！』  
他没想过最后这句话，大概，也许，就是他被干死之前，除了嗯嗯啊啊以外最后的遗言。

18  
一个关于布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠的事实。  
他很少失控。  
这里的控制不光是控制自己，还有控制自己之外的所有不稳定因素。他那个被叫做“智多近妖”的脑袋让他把一切攥在手中，他操纵局势，同时也操纵人心，就连胜利的天平也在他的手段下俯首臣服。  
但今天是个意外。  
更准确地说，克拉克肯特就是一个意外的代名词，从他出现的那一刻开始，布鲁斯精心策划的棋局乱成了一团。  
而这一刻，他心里那头沉睡的狮子骤然苏醒，而克拉克的话语又在他的世界里落下了一颗炸弹。两者在同一个瞬间爆发出来，结果就是，他用数十年建起来的牢笼分崩离析，那头野兽闯了出来，不由分说地夺走了身体的控制权。  
按照布鲁斯原本的设想，他会对克拉克温柔一些，一点一点地把天使引诱到黑暗的世界。  
但现在，红着眼睛的野兽早就没有理性可言。他拾起了欲望之剑，深深地刺入了那个幽闭的入口。  
克拉克的眼睛一下子就红了。他的后穴被坚硬的性器劈开，疼痛里带着酥麻又爽利的快感，一时间竟分不清是哪个更多。滚烫的性器牢牢地嵌进他的身体里，烙铁一样地，把自己的形状烙进了他的身体里。他的内壁像灼伤一样颤抖着，里面是热乎乎的一团。  
一时间，两个人的动作都失了控。  
布鲁斯的动作大开大合，每一次都插到最深，发了狠地从穴心上碾过。克拉克的嘴里不受控制地发出呻吟，花穴收紧，死死地咬住不放。这时候，阴茎就会退出去，带出几滴粘腻的花汁。但还没等它完全闭合，那个狰狞的凶器就会把它再一次顶开，整根没入他的体内。  
啪啪的撞击声越来越快，下腹撞向臀尖的力道也越来越狠，克拉克雪白的臀部被撞得发红。很快，快感就超越了痛苦，从后穴到脊椎，再迅速地扩散到全身，他身体里的每一个细胞都像过了电一样酥麻。  
他觉得自己的身体变成了一个气球，快感源源不断地注入，让他几乎因为承受不住而破裂——  
就在某一记顶撞中，克拉克终于抑制不住地发出了哭泣一样的叫声。紧绷到极致的身体一瞬间释放，他的前面和后面一同高潮，窒息的快感像天罚时的洪水一样将他倾覆。他没有办法，只能抓住最后一块浮木，叫着布鲁斯的名字——  
布鲁斯的理智就这样被他唤醒了。  
他看着克拉克脸上的泪痕，心里却震惊于自己方才的失控。  
这种全然被本能所控制的失控感，他只在很多年前体会过。  
那个时候，蝙蝠侠还没有脱离布鲁斯韦恩这个母体，那个蝙蝠洞里的黑暗幽居在他身体里，每日每夜地啃噬着他的灵魂，他每一天都会失去理智，被痛苦的回忆所吞噬。直到有一天，他举起了镰刀，斩断布鲁斯韦恩与蝙蝠侠之间相连的脐带，将自己一分为二。从此以后，那个痛苦的灵魂与另一个麻木的灵魂走向了截然不同天平两端。这就是为什么，即使蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩两个名字同时出现在代表哥谭的明信片上，依然不会有人怀疑他们之间有着除了金钱之外的联系——  
因为他们太不相同。  
一个独来独往，来去无踪；另一个八面玲珑，每日醉倒在佳人的体温。他们怎么会一样？  
就连他自己也经常忘记，蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯韦恩共享这同一具身体，拥有着同样的心跳。这两个身份之间，横亘着一道不可逾越的结界。  
但克拉克的出现把他打破了。  
那一道他以为牢不可破的墙一点一点的龟裂，就在刚才，它彻底坍塌。无数的碎片在他眼前分崩离析，一声巨响，让两个渐行渐远的人格同时回头，透过一片片支离破碎的残骸，隔着数十年的岁月，他终于再一次与另一个自己对视。  
目光与目光交接的瞬间，郑重地仿佛一场新生仪式。  
他终于走出了一场数十年之久的深冬。  
在绚烂得刺目的阳光里，他终于可以伸出双臂，再一次地拥抱爱意。  
就像此刻他拥抱克拉克那样。  
黑暗骑士从光明的对立面走了出来，与光明并肩。

19  
时间来到九天之后。  
你问为什么？  
因为omega的的发情期一般在5-7天，但由于我们正义联盟的主席和顾问都不是普通人，战线就又拉长了两天。  
克拉克从联盟专用的小黑屋里走了出来。  
迎面就撞到了他的同事…们。  
小闪同志，钢骨同志，黛安娜女士，还有我们的啊夸曼全都正正经经地坐在会议桌前，四个人刚刚好好围成了一个正方形。  
克拉克还没踏进门，隔空就飘来了一句。  
“哎哟我去这谁的信息素怎么味道这么大。”  
话音刚落，四道目光齐嗖嗖地射向他。  
克拉克刚要迈进门，一只脚在空中顿住。  
当然，他还有很多选择，比如发动一下超能力溜之大吉。但敌方目光太犀利，心虚的他一下子什么都没想起来，只好尴尬地笑了笑，欲盖弥彰地说道：“我掩盖剂失效了。”  
其实心里只有呵呵。  
其他三个人脸色都已经很尴尬了。  
Alpha们对同类的信息素很敏感，而克拉克的身上除了蛋糕的甜味以外，还有一丝辛辣的酒气。毫无疑问，他的身上已经打上了“已标记”的烙印。  
只剩下一个没心肝的beta依然没有意识到问题所在，噼里啪啦地往外倒句子：“啊？怎么会失效？那你不是还得挨一针？”  
克拉克甚至不知该从何答起。  
但他背后，传来一道平静的声音——  
“他不需要掩盖剂。”  
蝙蝠侠走到了他身边，丝毫没有遮掩自己身上的信息素。  
这时候，懂的都懂了。三个Alpha站在一起，脸色一个比一个精彩。  
不懂的还是不懂，大大地“啊？”了一声。  
“他已经被我标记了。”


	7. 番外 有个omega他拔屌无情了

01  
作为一个苦逼的上班族，克拉克肯特发情期过后的第一件事，就是马不停蹄地赶回大都会上班。  
走进办公室前，他深深地叹了口气。  
因为整个事情……就很令人头疼。  
首先，他发现自己并没有办法拿着自己飞机上疯狂敲打出的N千字采访稿交差。  
天知道，他现在一闭上眼睛，脑海里就只能飘过几个大写加粗的大字：  
OMG！他，克拉克肯特，和布鲁斯韦恩做了。  
准确的说，是他们在一起度过了一个无论从主观意义上还是客观意义上都很juicy的发情期。  
然而，对于这个比彗星撞地球还要令人猝不及防的事件，克拉克从预防到善后，都彻彻底底败的一塌糊涂。这也就是为什么，他就跟狗血偶像剧里的落跑新娘一样，趁着布鲁斯一个不注意，就落荒而逃般的搭上了飞回大都会的飞机。  
——当然，不得不说这里面也有要保住饭碗的因素。  
当他一下飞机，看到屏幕上一溜的佩里发来的信息，他就知道，事情的发展已经相当的不妙了。  
要知道，佩里怀特的信息，比罗恩妈妈的吼叫信还要恐怖三倍。  
克拉克还想心存侥幸，但露易丝打来的电话彻底打消了这个念头——  
”嗨露易丝。“  
“克拉克肯特，你终于接电话了。“不要问为什么，仅仅通过电话里的声音，他的脑海里就活灵活现地描绘出了一个表面窈窕淑女，内心已经把他翻来覆去骂了三千遍的露易丝，“你最好是去拯救地球了，不然今天就是你的死期。”  
克拉克仔细地想了想，艰难地回答道：“well，我想这一次除外。”  
“需要我在你的墓地上安一个wifi网络吗，看在我们这么多年的交情，我会尽我最大的努力让你在那边过得好。“露易丝女士决定冷酷到底。  
“我觉得我可以再抢救一下。“  
“哦。“露易丝抬起手腕，看了看手表，“那你最好在半个小时内赶到办公室，否则佩里脑袋里骂人的话就要弹尽粮绝了。那时候，他的脑袋里就只剩下把你炒掉的念头了。”  
“我尽快……“  
好吧，现在克拉克的脑袋里也充满了骂人的单词了，作用的对象是一个叫做布鲁斯韦恩的混蛋东西。

02  
克拉克在通话结束后的29分钟赶到了一线战场，刚好卡在佩里最后一串脏话脱口而出之前。  
他像风一样地冲进了佩里的办公室。  
佩里的脸上一副打掉了牙往肚子里咽的表情，就要撒丫子狂奔而去的那句草泥马又腾腾腾地跑回了肚子里，大猪蹄子踹得他有苦说不出。  
他用这种表情瞪了克拉克三秒，然后缓缓地说道：“你还知道回来？“  
克拉克露出了一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。  
其实内心虚的一匹。  
佩里表面上皮笑肉不笑，但是以克拉克超强的听力，他非常确定自己听到佩里的后槽牙发出了咯吱咯吱的摩擦声：“你不是去跟着布鲁斯韦恩了吗？“  
“是这样的没错……“克拉克心虚地回答，眼神却飘啊飘地飘到了远方。  
不止跟着，还是负距离的那种跟。  
“那你给我解释一下这个？“佩里从桌面上抽出了一本杂志，啪叽一下，甩到了克拉克眼前。  
克拉克一看，杂质封面上，是一个带着标准哥谭宝贝式微笑的布鲁斯韦恩，和一个被涂成名侦探柯南里的凶手一样的神秘人。他们的旁边，大写加粗的桃红色字体写着：  
“布鲁斯韦恩夜会神秘人，与TA车库密会一小时，疑似车震！！！”  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？克拉克满脸都是巨大的问号。  
草泥马这个报社也真的是敢写，他们那天在酒店车库顶多带了十几分钟，哪里来的一个小时！！哪里来的车震！！！！真的是荒唐！！真的是离谱！！！  
尽管克拉克的内心标点符号满天飞，但是表面上，他还是极力维持着镇定，“我觉得这个是假的……”  
“可是我们的老对头拍到了照片……而且布鲁斯韦恩也承认了这件事。”  
“啊？”这个消息仿佛晴天霹雳，在克拉克脑海里炸开，“他承认什么了他？”  
佩里微笑地打开了电视，打算给这个呆头呆脑的年轻人好好上一课。  
电视屏幕上立刻就跳出了布鲁斯韦恩的脸。  
今日头条：哥谭宝贝公然认爱，ta究竟是何方神圣？  
屏幕里，哥谭宝贝依旧维持着他的营业式假笑，风度翩翩地回答着记者抛出来的问题。  
“对，我已经不是单身了，不过我的男朋友正在和我闹别扭。“  
“他是一个很容易脸红的人。“  
“他很可爱，我现在没有一秒钟不在想念他可爱的样子。“  
“快点回来吧，宝贝。“  
那位可爱的，容易脸红的，正在和布鲁斯韦恩闹别扭的男孩子只想变成一只鸵鸟，当场把头埋到地里。  
这让他把老脸往哪搁？  
在佩里眼里，这就是一个羞愧到无地自容的表情。他走过去，拍了拍克拉克的肩，叹了口气道：“除非你知道他男朋友是谁？不然这一次，我可不会就这么放过你。“  
这就是除了自爆以外没有其它的路可以让他继续苟着了呗？？  
要么因为羞愤爆体而亡，要么就要被扒到连底裤都不剩。  
——苍天啊大地啊，这就是睡了布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠的报应。  
——唉。  
克拉克已经准备好出门收拾包裹了。  
毕竟离开也该体面。  
就在这时候，一个人形旋风小陀螺突然就刮进了佩里的办公室。  
我靠小子，我看你是想和小闪抢饭碗。  
克拉克的头发也被吹得风中凌乱。  
然而这位小旋风同志可是激动得很：“主编主编主编！！！他来了！！他真的来了！！布鲁斯韦恩！！他就在楼下！！！”  
佩里被这个消息惊掉了下巴。  
而我们的大宝贝克拉克呢？  
他选择原地等死。

03  
克拉克肯特化了足足两分钟才从石化状态里恢复过来——  
此时此刻，他的心里就只剩下一句来自古老的中国的古话。  
三十六计，走为上计。  
当然，在溜之大吉之前，他并没有忘记要先带走自己放在办公桌上的宝贝仙人掌。原因嘛——因为这颗仙人掌大概是史前唯一一颗在真·植物杀手·克拉克肯特的三天打鱼两天晒网式“精心”浇灌下还毅然存活着的小生命。  
就凭这个，他一定得带上它一起走。  
当然，根据蜥蜴断尾求生的故事，克拉克总该认识到一个残酷的现实。那就是所有的成功都必须付出代价，包括一次成功的落跑。不过没关系，事实总会慢慢告诉他这些的。  
回去拿仙人掌时，他遇到了正坐在他办公桌上的露易丝。  
很显然，她是来找他的。  
“你看起来很着急？”露易丝挑着眉毛问道。  
“准确的说，是这样的，我的占卜师小姐。”克拉克叹了口气。  
露易丝配合地让他收拾东西，遗憾又惋惜地说道：“看来我是没有机会听到你因为拯救哥谭人民而不幸地错过了哥谭宝贝独家大料的故事了？”  
这一句调侃让克拉克哭笑不得，只能无奈地回答道：“这位小姐，作为一个尽职尽责的新闻人，麻烦请你不要凭空捏造一些莫须有的事实好吗，把自己丰富的想象力留给有意义的东西吧。”  
“有意义的东西。”露易丝特意把音调拉长，用一种意味深长的眼神看着克拉克，“包括克拉克肯特先生在哥谭的艳遇吗？”  
克拉克当即惊恐又警觉地抬起头。  
那双看着露易丝的大眼睛里紧张兮兮地写着：你知道了什么？  
露易丝用一个蒙娜丽莎那样神秘的微笑作为回答。  
克拉克真是想破脑袋也想不明白：“你怎么会知道的？”  
露易丝慈爱地冲他点了点头，这种慈祥的表情，让他想到了玛莎。他总感觉下一秒，露易丝就要抚摸着他的头，来一句“我的傻孩子”。  
但是谢天谢地，露易丝没有这么干。  
她从自己的化妆包里翻出来了什么东西，然后咻地一下，扔给到了克拉克手里。  
克拉克把那根棒状的小东西上上下下地端详了三遍，也不知道露易丝扔这个东西给他，究竟是什么用意。  
毕竟他虽然是个omega，但是在很多方面，比直A还要直A。  
露易丝不得不再一次扮演起了老母亲的角色，耐心地给自家的傻孩子解释他手里这个蜡笔一样的遮瑕膏究竟是用来做什么的。  
“乖，用这个，去把你脖子上的东西遮一遮再问我我是怎么知道的。“  
克拉克视死如归地闭上眼睛，妥协道：“我能在你的想象力开始它淋漓尽致的表演之前体面的离开吗？”  
“呃，很遗憾，那已经晚了，克拉克与翘屁嫩男的哥谭爱情故事在我这里已经播到第八集了。”  
这个世界就不能对他有那么一点点的善意吗？  
克拉克抱起了自己桌上的小仙人掌，那是他能感受到的最后一点点温暖，“那至少让我在它完结之前离开。”

04  
事实证明。  
离开是不可能离开的。  
一辈子不可能离开的。  
因为有一句话，叫螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，黄雀的背后还有一个等着它们的猎人。  
只是在今天的故事里，螳螂、黄雀都意外地跟蝉过不去而已。猎人，当然也不例外。  
克拉克刚以为自己历尽九九八十一难，抱着他的仙人掌就能回家睡一觉，没想到刚一出办公室，迎面就撞上了一群人。  
最要命的是，人群里传出来了一个他无比熟悉的声音。  
那个慵懒又低沉的声音叫住了他。  
“克拉克。”  
被点名的克拉克肯特当场被施了一个“统统石化”。  
簇拥着的人群自动分开，他看到了他最最最最最不想看到的人，在众目睽睽之下，风度翩翩地朝着他走来。  
操，他不是没有超能力吗？  
好吧，除了超级有钱之外。  
克拉克尴尬又不失礼貌地扯了扯嘴角，硬生生从牙缝里挤出了一句问候：“嗨。”  
然后转身，回头，一阵狂奔。  
克拉克第一次感觉到自己的求生本能在疯狂发作，跑回办公室的时候，几乎用掉了他半条小命。他气喘吁吁，两只手撑在桌子上，好平复他加热过度的呼吸。  
露易丝惊讶道：“你怎么又回来了。”  
“露易丝，除了走大门和从楼上跳下去之外，你知不知道还有什么方法离开这栋大楼？”  
露易丝显然没反应过来他在说什么，大大地“啊？”了一声。  
“麻烦找上门了。”  
话音刚落，这个麻烦就出现在了办公室门口。  
不知道为什么，即使隔着好几十米，克拉克依然感觉到某个Alpha的目光正牢牢地锁住自己。  
“我刚才就应该果断一点地跳下去。”克拉克嘴里喃喃道。  
露易丝站在旁边，先是看了看克拉克，再是抬起头，看了看正在朝他们俩走来的布鲁斯韦恩——  
这是什么爆炸的信息量？？？？  
恕她人类的大脑运转不过来。  
“我错怪你了克拉克。”  
这才不是什么翘屁嫩男和小记者的剧本。  
这是五十度灰之霸道总裁的落跑甜心。  
她的想象力第一次被现实打败了。  
彻彻底底的那种。  
当然，从今天开始，星球日报所有人的想象力都要用在克拉克肯特身上了。  
怎么说呢？可喜可贺？

05  
露易丝识趣地让出了离克拉克最近的位置，从善如流地成为了众多吃瓜群众当中的一员。  
面对最后一位盟友的可以预见的叛变，克拉克在心里握紧了拳头，真的是恨铁不成钢啊。平常饭也没少一起吃，磕也没少一起唠，在这种千钧一发的关键时刻，还是他喵的说背叛革命就背叛革命。真的没有人性！！  
被克拉克疯狂吐槽的露易丝默默地低下了头，装作一副认真工作的样子，然而一转头就加了公司的八卦群。  
短短几分钟，这个群里的信息已经999+了。整个星球日报，除了克拉克本人，都在疯狂吃瓜。  
“卧槽卧槽卧槽这究竟发生了什么！！有没有谁来科普一下！！！我真的疯狂好奇！！！”  
“我现在就在克拉克隔壁，时刻注意敌军动向！！！！”  
“我我我我也！！！我在他们12点钟方向打印文件！！他们已经被我包围了！！“  
“报告！1点钟方向特派人员已到位！！”  
“两点钟方向已到位！！！”  
“三点！举手！“  
…………这他喵的有什么用！一群叛徒！排兵布阵给他送钟吗！！  
”现在360度都是我们的人了！！”  
何止360度，整层楼都要被挤爆了好吗。  
那些假装在工作的人类！不要以为你们的丑恶行径没有被发现！！你们早就暴露了暴露了啊喂！！小心正义的使者从天而降制裁你们啊！！  
哦，这大概不太可能，因为正义的使者超人同志现在自顾不暇了。  
布鲁斯韦恩站在他面前，把他唯一的出路完全堵死。  
克拉克用手里的仙人掌阻止了他向前迈的脚步。  
要不是有仙人掌护体，克拉克毫不怀疑布鲁斯韦恩的身体要和他来一个零距离接触。然后他就会在众目睽睽睽睽睽睽之下，尊严尽失地被桌咚。  
他是松了口气没错。  
可布鲁斯的心情就没有他那么好了，尽管他还保持着那个道貌岸然的微笑，但是克拉克明显的看到，他的眉头往上挑了挑，“你抱着它做什么。”  
保命！克拉克心想，但是他的胆子也没有肥到敢直接说出来的地步，只好曲线救国地续命一秒，“我还要上班。”  
你不是刚刚才把饭碗丢了吗？两尺开外的佩里吐槽道，但是他也不敢问，他也不敢说。  
“哦。”布鲁斯的表情肉眼可见的缓和了一点。  
“那趁你上班的时候，我去讨论一下星球日报的收购事项。”


End file.
